Elemental Ninja
by azazemon
Summary: A ninja wielding the elements joins Naruto for the Chuunin exams. Unknown to the others, Orochimaru also wants this ninja because of the abilities that he possess. NaruHina, more pairings in the story
1. Azazel

**_The Stranger_**

Bam! Crash! Two ninja with the sound village symbols on them flew into a tree. A masked person, a teenager, looked at them through goggled eyes. He wore a black stealth suit that covered every part of his body.

He lifted up his foot and smashed it into the ground, sending a piece of it flying up. He struck it with his fist and sent the boulder hurtling towards one of the Ninja.

That unlucky ninja rose too slow and was struck in the face with the boulder, sending blood trailing down.

Five other ninja saw this and threw stars at him.

He stomped down on the ground and rose his hand, making a shield of earth come up to block the stars, which lodged themselves into it.

He then punched the wall of earth and it flew towards the ninja, who dodged it with apparent ease, but still amazed by what the strength of this teen.

He chose the moment that they weren't looking at him to jump in the air, and he swung his foot, sending a wave of wind at one of the airborne ninja, blasting him into a tree and out of consciousness.

The other four, along with the one who woke up next to the one with the crushed face, began to run at him bearing their stars. He put his hands together as if praying,

"That's right, say your prayers!" one of them yelled, then he spread them, as though he were a bird.

At that precise moment, a phoenix rose from him, staring down at the ninja who stopped a gawked at the fiery bird in awe and horror.

It let out an earsplitting scream before charging at the ninja, who couldn't escape the blazing creature and were incinerated.

"Finally, a resting period." He said. He removed his mask to reveal a dark brown bald head and gold eyes, an African American.

He stood in the sun and closed his eyes, looking as though he was enjoying a nice warm bath.

"My, what a pleasant display of power." Came a voice.

He opened his eyes in alarm as a figure approached him.

"I had wondered what was taking you so long to defeat them, but I should know better than to doubt you, Azazel."

"Orochimaru." Azazel said dangerously.

Before either could say another word, Azazel pulled his left hand back, then shot it forward, sending a ball of fire at Orochimaru, who jumped out of the way with ease.

Azazel anticipated that, and jumped after Orochimaru to knock him out the air.

The was a flash of smoke and Azazel found himself leaping at a giant snake.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled, then, as though there was an invisible wall there, he jumped out the air as the giant snake almost made him its afternoon snack.

Azazel landed on the ground with intended force, sending a pillar of earth to strike the snake in the jaw.

"It'll take more than that to stop me Azazel. A simple stone won't work." Orochimaru stated gleefully.

Azazel then spun around and slip his foot in the ground at a good speed that sent a wave of earth flying at the snake.

Apparently that was enough for it wiped the smile off of Orochimaru's face. He dodged the wave with difficulty that ended up with the snake bruised badly.

"You'll pay for that _tori no hi_." He spat, but because he paid attention to the wave he failed to notice that Azazel had white fire around his hands before shooting a wave of it at him.

The snake dodged it but Orochimaru's clothes and most of the snake was badly singed. (White fire is the hottest fire ever.)

Azazel spun is body and extended his body like fan that sent a wave of air that knocked Orochimaru of the snake.

Azazel leaped at the snake with lightning around his hands. He charged the snake with the lightning that led to it exploding, but because he was too close, the blast radius knocked him back towards the ground.

Azazel rose with quick reflexes and looked around to see Orochimaru glaring at him and about to perform a jutsu on him.

'I'm still weak from releasing the phoenix,' Azazel thought,

'I don't have time for this.'

He spun in a circle with his foot extended, forming a dome made of earth that imploded. Orochimaru walked up to the rubble to find….nothing.

He gave a cynical smile and licked his lips.

Azazel rose from the ground some miles away, but was greeted with the surprised face of Sakura, who struck him repeatedly in the head.

"What the hell!" She yelled giving him one final strike, which Azazel, annoyed, slammed his foot down, making the earth under Sakura catapult her away from him.

She hit the ground and rose back up, rage clear in her face.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Came Kakashi's alarmed and concerned voice.

He was followed closely by Sasuke and Naruto, who were taking in the alarming fact that they were looking at a dark-skinned person.

"This…..this boozo just knocked me back!" Sakura stated angrily.

"Well this bitch wouldn't stop hitting me!" Azazel said sporting a bruise on his bald head.

"What……did……you…….just…….call……..me!" Sakura said with anime flames appearing behind her.

"B-I-T-C-H! Bitch! Know, define it, love it!" Azazel said, apparently unaware of the beast he had just awakened.

Sakura charged at Azazel, who got in a stance similar to tai-chi, then extended his hand, sending a push of wind that hit Sakura square in the chest. Because she was so close, it looked as though he had struck her physically.

"Okay that's it!" Naruto yelled, angry that this guy just hit Sakura.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Where there were one, now five Naruto's stood. Azazel stepped back in awe and shock.

'My God!' he thought to himself,

'That's incredible. The perfect illusion.'

The Narutos charged at Azazel, who jumped in the air and stomped on the ground that sent a wall of earth right in front of the Narutos, who all crashed into it, making them disappear.

Naruto had a dazed look on his face and shook it off in clear anger. He ran at Azazel with his kunai drawn.

'Idiot' Sasuke thought, but he was still observing this guy. He was a strange one, he merely stomped the ground and a wall of earth rose.

Azazel looked to his right and saw a pond. He stretched his hand towards it and shot it towards Naruto, who was oblivious to what his opponent just did.

A wave of water shot out at the speed of a geyser and smashed into Naruto, sending him flying into a tree.

Sakura began to make strikes at Azazel, who dodged with apparent ease.

He caught Sakura's hand, then used his palm to merely push Sakura back before sweeping his foot up at her.

Now, everyone saw this, his foot was two feet from her face, but Kakashi and Sasuke saw the nearly invisible line of wind show and knock Sakura back.

Naruto and Sakura rose with insane rage in their faces.

"Naruto, Sakura, that's enough." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!!!" They both cried in unison.

"This is an opponent you two can't win against." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto and Sakura calmed down, but glared at Azazel angrily, who also sat down, relieved to finally be able to sit. Kakashi approached Azazel, but still stayed at a distance.

"Might I ask what your name is?" Kakashi asked.

"Azazel." He answered.

"Azazel, I like it. That's some jutsu you were doing, what is it?" He asked inquisitively.

"It acts like jutsu, but it's actually mental. Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Pyrokinesis. It's all just kinetic energies that flow through me that allow me to manipulate the properties of that element." Azazel said sitting down.

"Your chakra comes back at an incredibly fast rate," Kakashi said looking puzzled,

"How is that?" "Photo kinesis." Azazel said.

"My people were taught how to be absorb the energy of the sun the way plants do. It deals with balancing yourself and keeping all emotions at bay." Azazel answered.

"Well, we're heading to the Hidden Leaf Village for the Chuunin exams, care to join us?" Kakashi asked against the angry protests of Naruto and Sakura.

"Sure." Azazel said, oblivious to the glares of the other three.

'This should be interesting.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.


	2. The Bird of Fire

_**The Phoenix**_

It was a quiet walk through the forest, much of it was due to their new visitor.

"Let's take a rest-stop." Kakashi said.

Azazel sat away from the group and in the sun.

"Kakashi-sensei ,"

"Yes Sakura?"

" Why did you ask this guy to come along?"

"Yeah! I don't like him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you don't like anyone able to beat the life out of you." Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto gave him death stares before Kakashi sighed, saying,

"Because, he has abilities that would be useful to learn. That, and he's a friendly person. You two got off on the wrong foot on how to know him." Kakashi stated simply. "Try to get to know him, you'd be surprised what some people could do for you as a friend, and I think this guy would be a better ally than a friend."

"What do think Sas….Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Right over there." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke who was sitting down talking to Azazel.

Azazel was controlling the water in the palms of his hands.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"You must first know how that element works, then you must block out all but the emotions that the element represents." He said twirling the water around.

Sasuke looked at Azazel's exposed right arm and saw a bird-head tattoo on his wrist. Azazel noticed this for he then pulled his sleeve up as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi approached.

'The Phoenix!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I guess you want to know where that comes from." Azazel stated monotonously.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"We'll, if you want the general story, I hold the Phoenix in me. It's what gives me so much potential in controlling the elements."

"Hey! You're just like me!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Naruto holds the spirit of the Demon Fox." Kakashi said.

Azazel jumped up as though he had heard something.

"What's" Sakura started but was cut off as some fire hit the ground by her foot, causing everyone to rise in alarm.

With a closer look, they saw about ten orange ninja, each with the kanji that stood for 'fire' on their chests.

"Friends of yours?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

"Somewhat." Azazel replied rather calmly.

The ninjas began to hurtle bombs at them.

"Don't touch them!" Azazel warned. He stomped his foot on the ground, sending another shield in front of him. Two bombs exploded on the shield, causing rocks that Azazel kept frozen in the air.

Two of the ninja took out another bomb, but Azazel quickly sent two boulders at the fire ninja. One threw the bomb and quickly jumped, but the other was too slow to do both, and Azazel saw a heap of burning mass falling towards the forest floor.

Naruto and the others were doing well against the other ninja. They had already dispatched two and were working on the other four.

The ninja that jumped ran at Azazel with his sword bared.

Azazel focused for a minute, then tipped his hand towards his hand quickly. The ninja's sword did the same, impaling him instantly.

Naruto and the others just finished with the other four when Azazel said,

"We have to go. Those were just scouts. The other twenty will be along shortly."

And they were off, not before Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura saw what Azazel did to that scout with the sword.

"What did you do back there?" Sakura finally asked as they leapt through the trees.

"Metal is nothing but purified steel. There are small traces of earth in there, but enough for me to manipulate and control." Azazel said.

They arrived at the village some hours afterwards. Kakashi went to go meet with the other Leaders while everyone else went to go register.

Azazel was with Naruto, Konohamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke when Kankouro grabbed Konohamaru.

"What're you gonna do about it shrimp?" He said to Naruto.

"This!" Azazel answered by stomping his foot on the ground sending a wave of earth that smashed into Kankouro.

"What the hell?" Temari said in bewilderment. Gaara just appeared on the scene and watched Azazel with interest, as did everyone else. Kankouro was about to unleash his puppet when Gaara intervened,

"No Kankouro, not here." He said before jumping down, and giving Azazel one last cold look, walked away with Kankouro and Temari in his wake.

Later on that day, Kakashi approached Azazel and the others with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Good news Azazel! I spoke it over with the others, and we all agreed to put you in the Chuunin exams!" Kakashi stated gleefully.

"The Chuu- What?" Azazel asked puzzled.

"It's an exam for a ninja like yourself to be tested to have a higher rank." Kakashi said.

"Oh, cool!" Azazel said beaming.

"There's only one thing about it though," Kakashi said slowly,

"What?" Azazel asked.

"They want to see what you can do. Because of how powerful Kankouro, Temari and myself stated that you were, they decided to pit you against all the teams to see how long you can survive. It starts now so let's hurry up and go!" Kakashi stated happily.

Everyone but Naruto and Azazel looked feint, but still went on to go.

Azazel stepped into the ring to see all of the ninja teams looking at them. Those who knew what he could do looked cautious, while others looked at him as though mocking him.

"Begin!" Anko yelled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and five Naruto carefully ran at Azazel, who stomped the ground.

Everyone but Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro stared in complete awe as the ground rose at the Narutos, who jumped to avoid it.

Azazel wanted this to happen. He pulled his hands back, the pushed them forward, sending a wave of wind that knocked out the fake Naruto's and the real one back. Everyone chose that time to attack.

'Holy shit!' Azazel thought. He closed his then opened them quickly.

His once gold eyes were ocean blue. He stretched out his hands, and water formed around him.

'He condensed the air to turn it into water.' Rock Lee thought.

'This guy's no joke.' He told himself. Azazel rose into the air, water rising with him like a liquid pedestal.

Then, without warning, the water exploded in a wall of ice, sending everyone on the ground flying into a wall. Azazel stayed in the air, he knew what Gaara could do and didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Come down here and fight coward!" Kiba yelled. Azazel's mind went blank he slowly dropped down to the ground, his emotionless face looking at nothing.

Without warning, he was on fire, but he wasn't burning.

'His chakra is overflowing!' Kakashi thought in awe.

Everyone, even Gaara, was looking at Azazel in alarm as he folded his arms. (You know what comes next.)


	3. The Fox and the Bird

_**The Fox and the Bird**_

Nobody but Sasuke saw the ominous bird cloud over Azazel in the sky. He quickly ducked for cover as Azazel bellowed,

"PHOENIX FORCE!"

There was the roar of an eagle, a flash of light, and everyone but Sasuke lay on the ground, not unconscious, but badly injured.

Azazel looked a bit drained, but even still he had a good amount of energy left.

'Okay Sasuke,' he thought to himself,

'You know what this guy can do, but he doesn't know what you can do.'

Sasuke showed himself to Azazel, who was surprised to see someone standing.

"All right," Azazel said getting into a stance,

" Let's go."

Azazel backed up then jumped in the air and landed doing the split, sending a wave of fire at Sasuke.

He dodged it, then sent shuriken stars at Azazel, who began to spin in a circle as though he were a tornado, sending the stars back at Sasuke.

Azazel punched the ground and three boulders sprang up, each of what he kicked one by one before secretly stomping the ground to send a fissure in an arc towards the unsuspecting Sasuke.

He dodged the three boulders but was caught off guard by the fissure that struck his foot.

He turned his attention to that for only a second, which was all Azazel needed.

He jumped in the and performed a series of kicks a distance from Sasuke, but with closer observation his kicks struck Sasuke in the form air, each a horizontal wave.

He made five kicks, therefore Sasuke was struck hard with five kicks, and sent flying out of the fissure.

He hit the ground, which sprung up from beneath him, and sent him flying.

Azazel was already waiting for this, and sent an incredible force of air, one that even Stevie Wonder would be able to see, that knocked all the wind out of Sasuke.

He hit the ground in a crumpled heap, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from him.

Azazel began to walk up to Sasuke to finish him, but not before he heard a voice say,

"Behind you!" He turned and received a punch from Naruto.

Azazel went with the punch, and, spinning, sent a gust of wind that tripped Naruto before sending a pillar of earth which struck Naruto in the face finally releasing a blast of fire from his hands, blasting Naruto back.

Everyone began to recover slowly from the Phoenix Force.

Rock Lee charged at Azazel and began to attack.

Azazel dodged every last move that would've been incredibly hard for another ninja to do.

"You're fast," Rock Lee commented,

"I've never met someone who fights like you."

"I can feel your weight through the earth," Azazel said quietly.

"You won't be able to land a hit lest it be by surprise."

"Like this!" Neji yelled throwing a punch at Azazel, who caught it and threw Neji over his shoulder into Rock Lee.

They both rose quickly and got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, like that."

Azazel looked to his right and saw Sasuke and Naruto in a fighting stance to.

He looked to his left and felt behind him to realize that everyone else were on their feet, though still a bit weakened.

'Incredible.' He thought.

He felt the movement of Hinata and Neji come at him. He also felt Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke running at him. He planted his feet on the ground, then raised his palms in the air, creating a sort of earth-dome like Orochimaru.

When they broke the dome, they found that he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Temari asked.

"There!" Gaara said, who was the only person unscathed.

Azazel, with a crazed look in his eyes, brought his hands up, at that exact moment, the moon eclipsed the sun, before everything went pitch black.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, but he got his answer when there was a ray of light, coming from Azazel.

A line of white fire extended from his hands that stretched up vertically into the sky.

It looked like a giant sword, and Azazel swung it, at such an incredible speed, striking everyone in a flash of light.

Everyone was struck by something in the form of,

"What? Was that a solar flare he just summoned?" Guy asked out loud, but he, along with everyone else, knew the answer.

This kid was indeed a dangerous foe.

Azazel, drained from that attack, looked at the field, no one, not even Gaara was able to block it.

He was making his way off the field when he heard a voice say,

"Heh….giving up so soon?" He looked behind him to see both Sasuke and Naruto, along with various others, rising.

Though they were all really hurt by the solar flare, they rose, rather slowly and unsteadily.

"You people have more determination than the ninja that hunt me." Azazel said in awe.

"I'll never give up." Naruto said, beginning to tap into the power of the demon fox, but something happened.

Tapping into the power of the demon fox triggered something in Azazel for he was once again engulfed in flames, at that moment, a transparent fox rose out of Naruto before a fiery bird rose out of Azazel.

They stared at each other before the people they were inhabiting leapt at each other.

There was no more tactical efforts, just brute animosity.

Before they could even touch each other, The Hokage stepped in to stop the fight.

"It is done." He said calmly.

"Azazel's strength has been proven. He shall be the new member to Team 7, seeing as they found him." He said pointing at Kakashi.

Later that day, there was much buzz about the fight.

Azazel was at the water pond, making miniature whirlpools.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice.

Azazel stopped making whirlpools and looked behind him.

He was staring at a blue haired girl, with white eyes?

'Strange' he thought.

"Making whirlpools, it's a bit difficult to do when you have multiple ones to work with." He said looking at a miniature that he once again created.

"From what I saw you do in the match, it should be easy shouldn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Controlling a big one is simple, but controlling multitudes of smaller ones are more difficult." He said turning to the earth and getting in a stance.

"How are you able to use the earth the way you did in the fight?" Hinata asked.

"In truth, the earth and walls aren't solid whatsoever; it's merely particles of matter that are stuck together. But," He said, getting behind her and stationing her feet in a firm stance, then kneeling to the ground on her side,

"If you listen hard enough, you can hear the whisper of the wind that travels through the cracks. The earth bends with your weight, and a shinobi can only truly be good if they realize how buoyant and flexible the earth truly is." He said getting in the same stance.

"If one truly connects with the intense velocity the earth has…." He stated before he stomped his foot as hard as he could, sending a 60 ft. pillar of earth into the air,

"then one can manipulate its power to his or her will." He said.

Hinata tried to do what he did, but instead got nothing but a crack from the earth and a chuckle from Azazel.

"You might get is someday, but probably not today." He said.

"Wow, can you teach me, not how to use powers or abilities, but just how to be one with nature?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Azazel said,

"We can start later on."

"Great!"


	4. Training Day

_**Training Day**_

Later that day, "So, Azazel, how do you like Konoha?" Hinata asked trying to start a conversation.

"Better than what I'm used to." Azazel answered.

"Well, let's begin. I'll start you off with a simple thing, dodging rocks. It helps to improve agility." He said as he made rocks float in the air.

"Now, I don't expect you to dodge every last one, but the more you dodge, the better off you are." Azazel said in a positive way that gave Hinata some confidence. She did well for the most part, moving out of the way of every rock or else smashing them to bits.

"Hey Hinata! That was great!" came a voice. The looked over to see Naruto watching. Azazel noticed that Hinata began blushing and started to tint her fingers.

"Hey Hinata, are you all right?" Naruto asked putting his hand on her forehead. In the anime cartoon form, Azazel fell down.

"I find it a miracle she even moved." Came a cold voice. Hinata looked to see Neji staring at her with a cold glare. She immediately began, in a way Azazel saw, shrink down.

"Um, Azazel, perhaps we could finish this tomorrow." She said as she walked away. Azazel stopped her and looked at Neji with the same cold stare, who returned the stare.

"No, Hinata, stay." He said with a grip on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't get someone else to fight your battles Hinata. But still, I should've expected that from a failure." He said with a smirk. Azazel let out a chuckle, which surprised both Naruto and Hinata.

"That's funny," he said pointing at Neji with a chuckle, "know what else is funny? THIS!" He said making water rise up and splash Neji, who rose with evident rage.

"If you want a fight, you've got one!" He said taking a stance. Azazel cracked a smile at Neji, and they begun to fight. Neji used the Byakugan to see what Azazel was doing, only to see that Azazel fights similarly to Gaara, for he merely stepped on the ground to make a pillar of earth rise.

Neji jumped on it and leapt at Azazel. Azazel waved his hands up and down before thrusting them in front of him. This created a powerful gust of wind that blasted Neji back from him.

"I can feel you weight in on the earth, and can feel you speed in the air. Byakugan doesn't help you here." Azazel said. Neji clenched his teeth, no way was he losing to this guy.

"Stop this fight!" Anko said appearing on the scene.

"This is not the exam, therefore you two best shape up or else there will be trouble." She warned. Both got out of their stances and walked in an opposite direction, but Azazel used Neji's blind moment to make a piece of earth rise to trip him. Neji rose with insane rage from such a humiliation, but Anko was right there, so he couldn't do anything.

When everyone went to register though, Azazel once again came face to face with Neji, and Sasuke also shared his dislike of him. Rock Lee was busy trying to court Sakura to notice the stares they gave each other. As they went up the stairs to go and register, Azazel threw a ray of wind at Neji, who narrowly missed it.

Neji growled in anger as Rock Lee looked on. That person was indeed a mysterious character. Later that day, Azazel was practicing his air moves, when he was approached by Sasuke.

"I find it strange that we just happened to find a ninja such as yourself out in the wild." Sasuke said ominously.

"What are you getting at?" Azazel asked, recognizing the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"Who are you really?" Sasuke said pointing at him.

"I am who I told you that I am, Azazel." Azazel said offended.

"Yeah right. Hmmm. You're hiding something, something that you don't want us to find out, I wonder what?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

"Don't act like you understand me Sasuke Uchiha. I know all about you and what happened to your clan." Azazel said angrily.

"They were all slaughtered, like pigs, by one of their own."

"Shut up!"

"And you are just the sole survivor who tried with all his pathetic might to avenge them."

"Shut…..up!"

"And you try to accuse me! At least none of my family members have been slaughtered like little piggies in a meat shack!" Azazel yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke bellowed.

"MAKE ME!" Azazel yelled.

Sasuke charged at Azazel, who, in the same state of rage, created and shield of earth to block Sasuke. He found it hard to get around the shield, and whenever he did, Azazel blasted him with fire. Sasuke jumped in the air to deliver a blow to Azazel.

Azazel jumped back as Sasuke's foot came crashing down on the ground, and while in the air, he did a spinning move, much like he was in a twister, and quickly flew down, striking Sasuke in the face and sending him flying into a wall.(Well, some upturned earth.)

As Sasuke was regaining his composure from the attack, Azazel was charging his body with a blue energy. Sasuke looked up to see Azazel pointing at him two fingers.

Then he saw it, in slow motion, it was a bolt of lightning, and it came quickly. He dodged it, but was still shocked by the immediate area of the lightning.

Azazel charged by making the earth act like skates, so he was "sliding" towards Sasuke quickly. Sasuke cracked a smile, and at the last minute blew fire from his mouth.

Azazel, taken by surprise, made an earth shield in front of him. It wasn't a good defense as the fireball ball smashed through. Azazel stopped the five rocks that were productions of the impact, and punched each one that went towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped on three of them and leapt at Azazel. Azazel then looked at Sasuke, and without warning, sent an optic blast through his eyes.

Sasuke didn't expect this, nor did he plan for it, and received a point-blank shot from Azazel. It was a concussive blast, but it sent Sasuke hurtling into a wall.

Other people had arrived to see what the commotion was. Most people thought that it was a sparring match, and chose not to interfere. Sasuke began to send multiple fireballs at Azazel.

"Hm." Azazel huffed. He took a deep breath, and blew softly against the fireballs, turning them into ice, but really steam. There were shuriken stars within the fireballs that fell to the ground in ice cubes.

"This is all the great Sasuke Uchiha could conjure up?" Azazel said mockingly.

That grated Sasuke truly, and he began to charge up for the Flapping One Thousand birds, while Azazel began to charge his hand with energy. They both ran at each other, except Azazel was holding what looked like a fiery sword surrounded by electricity with white flames.

It was at this moment that everyone figured out that it wasn't a sparring match, but the two were really about to kill each other.

Kakashi stepped in between them and yelled, "Enough!" that truly caught them both by surprise. Sasuke threw his power to the right and Azazel threw his to the left.

The resulting blasts created a gust of wind. Sasuke was pleased to see a ten-foot wide crater by some of the genin, who were looking at something else with apparent fear in their faces.

Sasuke looked too and couldn't believe his eyes, Azazel threw his into the air, but it was heading straight at a mountain.

It wasn't the fact that it looked like an electric sun ray, but that it punched an eighty-foot hole in the mountain.

'This guy is stronger than the Hokage.' Kakashi though with an air of fear in his mind. Azazel, apparently unaware of what he just did, stalked off the field in anger.

"I need to go calm myself." He said curtly as he walked by people about to say something.


	5. Challenges

_**Challenges**_

Azazel was in a field by the forest, practicing slow techniques and momentarily putting his hands together to form a mist.

Hinata was walking up to him when she saw him struggling with the mist.

(Also, he's shirtless, and looks very HOT!! But Hinata isn't interested.)

"What are you doing now?" She finally asked when he stopped and rested.

"There were people in my village that could make water out the very air itself." He said getting into a Tai Chi position, breathing slowly, then revolving his hands around and bringing them together.

When he did it this time, though, he made an orb of water.

"Wow!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

"That is something." A voice sounded. Azazel stopped what he was doing to see Rock Lee looking at him.

"Azazel, I challenge you." Rock Lee said pointing at him.

"I see," said Azazel sarcastically, "but I'll have to pass on that." He said turning his back on him, revealing an orange bird tattoo on his back. Rock Lee gave a smile then said,

"This is how someone act from the village of Matter?"

This infuriated Azazel. 'He so annoying!' he thought. He turned around with annoyed-tired look in his eyes.

"You want a fight," he said getting in a Northern Shaolin kung fu. When the fight started, Azazel began to throw blue fire at Rock Lee, and he dodged them with ease. He ran at Azazel and threw a quick punch. Azazel was out of the way before the punch was even thrown.

"You're fast," he said as he dodged all of Lee's attacks, "fire is fast to form and quick to move," he commented as he kept on dodging Lee's attack, "and if you aren't quick enough to see it move," he said as he became a blur.

Lee felt incredibly fast punches to his stomach, then saw Azazel's fist blaze up in fire before he delivered a blink-and-you-miss-it punch to his face.

Rock Lee hit the ground at looked to see that Azazel had disappeared. He got up and looked around quickly before looking up. Azazel came down with a sword of blue fire.

Lee jumped out of the way just in time as the fire cut through the earth. Lee threw a kick that was caught by Azazel quickly, and he was blasted with a fireball. Lee hit the ground and looked up to see Azazel say,

"Burning Wind Justu!" He said as his arm was on fire. He ran at Lee and it looked like his right arm was on fire. Lee moved to the left just as the wing hit the ground. He wasn't fast enough and his arm was burnt.

Lee didn't want to undo his weights for fear of Guy, so he kept on fighting (it's still hard because of Azazel's incredible speed.) Once again a crowd had formed and Kakashi said,

"Not again. Boy this kid is getting popular fast."

"Lee! Get back up and fight! I don't want you to lose to Kakashi's student!" Guy was yelling.

"You know, he's not one of my students." Kakashi reminded him.

"What's this! Getting a little scared Kakashi? Scared my Lee will whoop the floor with Azazel?" Guy said with a superior smirk.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Guy made a face of disbelief before becoming infuriated.

'You've won this round Kakashi, but Lee will win that one.' He thought. However, Lee wasn't winning.

Throughout the fight, he didn't lay a single punch, but was merely punched on.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were looking on in awe, as well as everyone else. No one has ever seen anyone move with the speed Azazel moved with.

'Hmm, how does he move so fast, but use no energy?' Kakashi asked himself.

He looked up at the sun,

'Of course!' he thought,

'Ninja from the land of matter get their unlimited energy from the sun. Lee has lost this fight.' He thought.

"Wow! He's better than you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, earning him a crack on the head from Sakura. Sasuke was infuriated.

'Just what is this guy?' he asked himself.

Azazel quickly punched the worn-out Lee across the face, followed up with an uppercut before setting his foot ablaze and performing a somersault, effectively ending the fight. Azazel stopped, walked up to Lee, and extended his hand to help him up.

"That was a good fight." Lee said weakly.

"LEE!" Guy yelled in his ear.

"I want three-hundred push-ups NOW!!!!" Guy was yelling, which surprised Azazel causing him to jump back in surprise.

Later that day, Azazel was walking with Hinata through Konoha.

"You like Naruto." He said quietly.

"What!? No, I don't." Hinata said blushing and tinting her fingers.

"You know what's good about feeling the earth, is that I can feel the heart rate of people, and you're lying." He said with a smile. Hinata began to blush even harder and looked at the ground.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Azazel asked.

"He likes Sakura." She said in a depressed tone.

"Who wouldn't, she is beautiful." She also added.

"I see." He said.

Later on, Azazel was walking through the forest of Konoha when he heard someone laugh. Azazel stopped and looked around,

'Damn! All of these trees make it hard to see. I can't feel him through the ground, and the air isn't distur' his thoughts were caught off as he felt something near him.

He jumped just in time before five kunai hit the ground where he was.

The ninja that attacked Naruto and the others was staring at Azazel and laughing. (Of course everyone knows who it really is.)

The ninja jumped through the trees at Azazel, sporting three kunai as he did so.

Azazel stomped on the ground, then slid his foot in an arc, causing waves of rocks to be thrown at the assailant. The ninja dodged it with ease, but didn't anticipate Azazel to leap at him with fire in his hands.

Azazel sent a fireball that caught the ninja in the face. He followed up by spinning in the air and spreading his hands caused a gust of wind to be thrown at the ninja.

Unable to stand up to the gust of wind, the ninja was thrown through the trees and out of sight.

Azazel walked on as if nothing happened.

He entered the town and saw that everyone was gathering in a building and hurried to go.

Inside, he saw a lot of ninja that he never saw before, and also some bizarre looking ones, like the boy with the dog in his jacket, and the guy with the mummy puppet on his back and too much make-up on his face.

"Look who finally showed up." Naruto said beaming.

Azazel noticed that he received a lot of stares from everyone else, and from some ninja with the sound village symbol on them.

'Sound ninja!' he thought, and saw that they too recognized him and began to walk up to him. Azazel immediately got on his guard and was preparing to fight, as was one of them.

'I've gotten into a lot of fights since I've been here.' He thought. Kabuto commented on how the sound village isn't powerful yet, and that sound ninja attacked him with sound waves.

Azazel made a wall of earth come up to protect Kabuto, but some got through, causing Kabuto to vomit. Azazel sends a ball of air that hit the ninja that did that, just as a bigger ninja came in.

"Azazel! Dosu! Stop showin off and listen." He said in a booming voice.


	6. The Exam Begins

_**The Exams Begin**_

"Okay, I want everyone to pick a number out of the box." Ibiki said.

Everyone picked a number out of the box. Dosu was still glaring at Azazel when they all took their assigned seats. Azazel saw a test booklet on his desk, and upon opening it was surprised to see that everything in the booklet didn't make sense at all.

"Start!" Ibiki said. Azazel looked around to see some people, like Naruto, looking completely blank, while others, specifically Sakura, looked as though they knew what to do. Then, like others around him, he realized what he had to do: cheat. 'What's a good way to do this without being noticed?' he asked himself. He suddenly got it: ice. He carefully made small specks of ice, and sent them around the room at angles. They were so thin that turned sideways made it impossible to see.

Unless you looked for them, you couldn't find them because they never stayed in one place for more than ten seconds. He looked at each one to see what people who knew what they were doing were writing.

After the test, Ibiki told them about the question that could keep them from ever taking the exam again should they fail in answering it correctly.

Azazel, feeling everyone's heart rate through the earth, felt that Sakura's was beating exceedingly fast, as though she was frightened. He looked her way to see her beginning to raise her hand, but was shocked to see Naruto raising his.

His concerns relinquished when Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and said, "I'll never give up!" Surprisingly this was the test and not the written test, which annoyed Azazel that he wasted precious energy on something as wasteful as that.

"Hey! Loser!" Azazel heard someone call. Azazel turned to see Neji glaring at him.

"Next time, I'll be the one to make you fall." He said with a smirk. Neji quickly jumped back as the earth he was just standing on suddenly shot up to the ceiling, and quickly shrank back down.

"And next time," Azazel said turning his back on him. "I won't miss." He pointed at the circle of earth that once again became one with the ground.

"Kakashi," Sasuke asked that day, "who is that guy really?" He had become hungry with information on Azazel since the day he saw him use that Solar Flare on everybody.

"He's like you in a way Sasuke." Kakashi said. They were both on the adjacent building, watching Azazel as he made attempts to make as many three feet tornadoes as he could, a workout from Kakashi to teach Azazel how to control them. So far, he's made ten.

"His entire clan was slaughtered, but by something else."

"What?"

"The actual Phoenix."

"How?"

"Well, the Phoenix is a creature of immense power, but it also has a dark side to it. It can create as well as destroy, and it was one of the catalyst creatures that were around when the demon fox was."

"So does that mean…"

"That Azazel could ultimately destroy Naruto and The Demon Fox? No, but, Naruto and the Demon Fox couldn't kill Azazel if they tried."

"Why?"

"The Properties of the Phoenix are: It rises from its ashes, though in his case," he said looking at Azazel, "three times as powerful."

"Then, who were those ninja that we faced in the forest?"

"Those were Phoenis cult ninjas, shinobi obsessed with the destruction of the Phoenix as their way of avenging their clan."

"Then those shinobi were from the same clan as him?"

"Precisely, and I think our friend here might be a runaway shinobi, which is why he has much more stamina than most of the people here."

"What's this exercise for?" Naruto suddenly came followed by Sakura, who hid her look of mild interest at Azazel's shirtless body.

"The day he faced you all and lost control told me that he needs to learn how to utilize weaker versions of his power. To make a life-size tornado is good, but smaller ones can help in throwing your opponent off-guard, leave a good opening, and save energy."

"Wow. Cool!" Naruto exclaimed beaming.

"There's only one problem though." Kakashi said looking at Azazel with a squinted eye.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"His manipulation over the elements is completely mental."

"So that means, that he doesn't use energy at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Only when physically attacking, but he could be dead tired, and still be able to summon enough power to cause a thirty-foot tidal wave."

"Wow! I gotta learn how to do that!" Naruto said. Azazel managed to make thirty mini-tornadoes, and that looked like his limit for that.

He looked like he was struggling to keep track of all of them. Ten of them ended up sneaking into town where some of the villagers found their things or themselves momentarily suspended three-feet and then thrown one feet away.

Azazel finally broke the tornadoes and then started to try and make water out of the air. He succeeded three out of five times, before finally have a streak of doing it ten times in a row. Soon though, they had to report to another place to continue the exam.

"Hey Azazel! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled as they made their way to a forest. Azazel saw a woman with purple hair that imposed a dominant presence over the other ninja. Hearing her speak told him why.

The three kids from before with his confrontation with the guy that had on too much make up (Kankuro) appeared and asked Azazel his opinions on the Forest of Death.

"It won't be a walk in the park, I can feel a lot of things in there. The Earth tells me heavy things are within, and I can feel the wind disturbed by large bodies. Furthermore…" He was suddenly cut off as a shudder came over there. He felt something cold and ruthless that was near.

'Orochimaru' he thought. No, how could he be here and no one could tell, but the real question is, where is he.

"Okay," the angry looking woman said, "you guys are to enter the forest, retrieve the scrolls and go to the building within this forest within a matter of days. Do not, under any circumstances, peek at the scrolls." She said sternly. "everyone got that? Good, now start." She said as everyone went into the forest.

When they entered the forest, Azazel found it strange when they couldn't find Naruto, he later rejoined them. Something wasn't right about Naruto though, and Azazel soon felt it as Sasuke realized it.

"Orochimaru!" He said to the fake Naruto, just as the real one showed up, Orochimaru revealed himself.

"Very good Azazel, I wouldn't thought that you would be too slow to recognize me in that form." He said smiling. Azazel shot fireballs and icicles at Orochimaru, but a puff of smoke obscured his vision, and he was once again facing a giant snake.

"I hate reptiles." He said as he made a shield of earth against it.

The snake broke through it, but everyone had already got out the way. Sasuke gets knocked away, leaving Naruto and Azazel to face Orochimaru. Naruto begins to tap into the power of the Demon Fox as Azazel looks at Sasuke's condition.

He turns around to see Naruto tossed away by Orochimaru. Azazel leapt at Orochimaru, sporting lightning in the shape of a sword. The snake head butts him into a tree, but not before Azazel was able to slash the side of the snake's head. Orochimaru planted the seal on Sasuke, and as he was making his escape, Azazel made one final move, he sent a beam of white light at the snake.

Its concussive force sent Orochimaru flying into a tree. Angry, but still pleased at how powerful this Ninja was, Orochimaru flashed him a cynical smile before disappearing. Azazel ran to Sakura, who was caring for the now incapacitated Naruto and Sasuke.

"This looks bad." She said when looking at them.

"Okay, new plan, stay here, out of sight, and look after them. I'll go and get us some scrolls." Azazel said. Sakura nodded with affirmation and Azazel took off through the trees. He soon stopped when he saw Neji with a group of kids that were………adoring him.

'He wanted a fight, so let's see what he can do." Azazel said. As Neji walked through the forest. Azazel jumped down from a tree up ahead.

"Let's finish where we left off." Azazel said causing the earth around Neji to grab his feet, then making two pillars of earth rise and grab both his arms. Neji struggled to get out as Azazel sent a boulder at him.

It caught him square in the chest and knocked him out of his geographic prison. Neji was livid. He activated his Byakugan and charged at Azazel.

Azazel cracked a smile, then made a dome of ice form around them.

"What's this supposed to do?" Neji asked mockingly, but his answer soon came. He began to feel very cold, as though the temperature in the dome was beginning to drop.

"Just that." Azazel said looking at him, unaffected by this drop in degrees. Neji tried to move, but found the ground covered with ice. He attempted to break it, but fount them hard as diamonds.

Azazel made a blade of ice, and was advancing on Neji when the dome was broken. Azazel looked behind to see a girl with two puff ball ponytails looking at him with a deadly glare.

"Tenten," Neji said between shivers,

"be careful...cold." He said getting on his knees. Tenten ran at Azazel, who could tell what she was about to do. Tenten immediately stopped to see that her feet were immobilized in the ground.

Azazel was about to finish her with his ice-blade when he felt a disturbance through the earth. It was a fight, with two people vs. three. But it was the weight of the fighters and everything around them that caught his attention. He could feel someone laying down, as though they were sleeping, one was unconscious, but two were up.

However, one of them gave off a dark energy that surged through the Earth. Azazel felt for the weight of…….Sasuke Uchiha! And, the Cursed Seal! Azazel immediately stopped what he was doing and dashed through the trees.

'Damn it!' he thought as he changed from jumping through the trees to actually flying through the forest.

'Orochimaru only wanted to plant the seal. This is bad.'


	7. The Yin of the Phoenix

_**The Yin of the Phoenix**_

Azazel flew through the forest, occasionally jumping off of a tree to gain lost air.

'I can't believe that I fell for that.' He told himself in disappointment. 'I should've known that he would try to do something like that instead of killing us.' But Azazel was so caught up in his own failure, that he didn't notice seven green ninja in front of him. (Most likely because of his speed, he couldn't recognize how the green in their uniform matched the environment.)

The four of the ninja each, telekinetically picked up a rock, then threw them at Azazel. He saw them coming, and smashed all four dropping to the ground.

"I don't have time for this!"

"The Phoenix must die!"

Azazel rose in the air as one of the ninja covered himself in a thin rock-like armor. Charging into the wind earned the ninja a fatal beating as the force and pressure of the wind crushed him the minute he entered it.

Spinning so fast that his fists where blazing, Azazel spun at the three ninja in his way at a dangerous speed. The first one was smacked with white fire, which sizzled his mask and most of his face. With the force of the wind he was thrown against a tree, and lay motionless.

The second ninja was hit with a large bolt of lighting, that sent him flying into a tree with a rather large hole in him. With the energy from his increased spinning, Azazel was able to shoot one final bolt of lighting at the third ninja that wasn't quick enough to realize his power. He smashed on the ground, making a prison for the other three, who ironically couldn't get out, Azazel's power outranking theirs.

Azazel concentrated on the air, and made an orb of water. He turned it into a sword of ice, and threw it at one of the ninja, decapitating him quickly. Controlling the movement of the sword, he beheaded the other ninja before the third gave a small chuckle.

"Did I miss something?"

"You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"We've come to bring you home."

"I-have-no-home."

"Yes you do. You have a home and a family."

"I know you think my power is too great."

"No."

"I don't believe your mind games are going to work her ishi no shinobi. But you want to control me."

"No."

"You do!"

"No! I want to help you!"

"Help me, what's wrong with me? Absolutely nothing!"

"Azazel stop!"

"NO! Not this time! Your people have always tried to keep me in hiding! To try and make me into some kind of tool!"

"It was for your own good Azazel."

The ninja with the hole in his body suddenly burst into flames, a sign from Azazel's power.

"Stay outta my head!"

The wind began to pick up, and the sky began to get cloudy. The ninja began to panic; he was afraid that this might happen. He freed himself from his prison and anxiously said,

"Azazel I can help you. Look at me!"

"Get out of my head!"

A powerful gust of wind came and knocked the ninja off his feet. Before he hit the ground, he made a seat to catch himself in.

"You're a danger to yourself and everyone around you, but I can help you!"

The sky became dark and everyone in the forest seemed to be taken by surprise.

"What's that energy that I feel?" Shino asked, looking in the direction of Azazel.

"Look what happened to your village! You destroyed the people you love because you couldn't control it!"

"NO STOP IT!"

There was a burst of wind that shook the forest and all of Konoha. Trees began to bend all around Azazel as he looked at the Stone ninja with hatred.

"Azazel let me in!"

But there was no sound from Azazel other than the cold stare. The water in the ponds began to rise as well as the creatures in the environment scurrying away. Looking at Azazel, the ninja saw his face change. His eyes became more demonic looking, becoming a blood red with a white pupil, and his skin changed from brown to a pale stone color.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura where running in his direction, as was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. The ninja was lifted out of his chair, and stared into the face of this demonic Azazel.

Suddenly, the clothes and skin of the ninja began to tear off, as if he was being burned. The grass and the trees around them also showed signs of incinerating. Everyone arrived just as Azazel's power pinned them to the ground or a tree.

Azazel lifted his hands, like a bird. Time there seemed to quickly slow down, as everyone saw, in literal slow motion, the stone ninja incinerated before their eyes. Everything went back to where it was as Azazel, regaining his original facial features, dropped to the ground, unconscious.

He woke up to see Sakura and Naruto staring at him. He rose and rubbed his head, which was hurting a lot.

"What happened?"

But he already knew the answer when the flash of his uncontrolled power came back to him and showed the memory of the ninja being incinerated.

"Well, you kinda went semi-demonic and killed that ninja." Naruto answered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked showing up on the scene.

"That was the Phoenix."

"I was expecting a bird." Naruto said scratching his head.

"That's its spirit. When in an avatar, or a human host, like you are an avatar for the Demon Fox, the spirit can mold the body into the creatures feature. Because I was enraged, the Phoenix came out in a way that makes me look demonic with anger."

"Well, that's was quite a display of power." Everyone turned to see a ninja with white hair and glasses.

"Hey Kabuto."

"Hey yourself."

He jumped down, at which case Azazel, not quick to trust a new face. Punched the earth, sending the scrolls (that Naruto was about to open before his awakening) towards his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your scrolls." But Sasuke and Azazel still eyed him suspiciously.

"Then what are you here for?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you guys want to get to the tower don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, follow me."

They were off through the forest, but Azazel was still skeptical about this Kabuto fellow. The wind was telling him that his movements seemed chuunin level, and the wind was telling him that his strength and stamina were that of chuunin. But why then, was he, a powerful shinobi, helping underlings like themselves?


	8. Naika

_**Naika**_

They all were leaping through the trees, but Azazel was falling behind. The might of the Phoenix Force still had him disorientated.

"Hey Azazel, you all right?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

"How?"

"When I want to track someone, I can feel their weight and physique in the ground. I know the physical properties of every shinobi in this forest."

"Okay, well, catch ya later!" They all jumped off while Azazel rested. He found a nice clearing in the forest, and sat down in the sun.

'This is much better.'

He sat there for a couple of minutes, soaking in the sun and relaxing, until his eyes shot open. There was a ball of fire hurtling towards him! He jumped out of the way just in time, and looked at the source to see his attacker. Before him stood a girl, around 16, that resembled the fire ninja, except she wore no mask.

On her chest was the kanji for fire, and she looked at Azazel with a cynical smile on her face.

"For an avatar of the Phoenix, you sure don't know how to clean your trail of feathers." She said smiling.

"Naika," he said standing at once and getting in a stance. "what are you doing here?"

"Doing what my brother and his idiotic ninja couldn't accomplish."

"Which is?"

"Killing you. My father, the new leader of the fire clan ninja, has appointed me to capture you so that we can snatch the Phoenix from you pitiful body and give it to him."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this!"

She punched the air and sheet of fire soared towards Azazel. He waved his hands like a fan and stopped the sheet of flame from getting near.

"Silly boy. Don't you know fanning the fire makes it hotter."

She punched the air twice, and then did a roundhouse kick, sending a sheet of blue fire at Azazel. He jumped in the air, and upon landing, did it with such extreme force that the earth under Naika shot up from under her, lifting her into the air.

She was no fool, she fell towards Azazel, spinning, and sending a spinning ball of blue fire at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. They both stood opposite the other, in the pose of their element.

"Come now Azaze, I'm a pyroninja prodigy! You know you can't win."

"Well that's a lie."

They ran at each other and began to parry the other's move.

Naika tried to punch him in the face.

He ducked, and using the air, he tried to uppercut her.

She moved her head, and tried to stab him in the chest with a flaming finger.

He rolled around it and attempted to hit her from behind, but she turned with his roll.

The whole time, they were in one spot, their feet moving around the other as they tried to catch the other.

Suddenly, Azazel got an idea. He wrapped his arms around Naika and using the incredible strength of earth gave her a crushing bear hug. He sucked in his breath, then blew out his breath, sending her flying into a tree. Angry and showing signs that the bear hug actually injured her back, she made the ninja hand signs.

"Pyro Dragon Jutsu!"

A ten foot dragon rose behind her, and proceeded towards Azazel. It rose on its tail, and blew blue fire at him. Azazel swirled his hands counter clockwise, then pushed them out. The dragon's fire blast was interrupted as the ground under him flipped. The dragon was then crushed by the plates of rock that flipped under it.

"So Naika, where's Kozu?"

"He was dubbed a traitor, as were you."

"But he's your brother! How is he a traitor?"

"Because he failed in doing the simple task of bringing you in."

"You haven't exactly succeeded in that field either."

at that moment, Azazel felt multiple jabs behind his back, then he fell unconscious. A girl, thirteen in age, stood over him wearing a red jumpsuit. She had a long ponytail and looked at him.

"He's kinda cute Naika."

"Who cares Lei Tai. My father will be pleased with this little present."

Azazel's eyes shot back open, and he punched the ground, sending his body flying to his feet at an arc, and hitting Lei Tai so hard that she flew into a tree and was knocked unconscious. He brought his hands together to form a seismic wave. All the earth in front off him erupted with such force that Naika was slammed into a tree and moved no more.

Azazel knew they weren't dead, at the same time he knew they were dangerous alive. He put his hands up, and the ground began to shake, then he put then down, and back up again. A crystal prison formed around the two girls.

'That oughta hold em.' He thought. He then concentrated and felt through the earth for Naruto, Sakua, Sasuke and Kabuto. He felt them two miles away, but they physical descriptions through the earth showed that they were exhausted, especially Naruto, but still fighting. He quickly ran through the forest, keeping the wind from acting like a weight, so he ran incredibly fast. He arrived just as they finished off the ninja, and were in front of the tower.

"You missed the coolest fight!" Naruto exclaimed with a happy but tired smile.

'Yes you guys did.'

He thought to himself. With the Heaven Scroll Kabuto gave them, they entered the tower, and didn't really see anybody. After Iruka showed up and told them about the preliminaries, Azazel followed them into a room that had plenty more ninja teams in them. As the Hokage explained the preliminaries, Azazel looked around at the other ninja.

To his horror, he saw Naika, Lei Tai, and their long black haired, yellow eyed, 16 year old friend Mai. All three turned to look at him and gave him a cynical smile.

'Son-of-a-bitch!' He also saw three guys from the stone ninjas, no doubt here to kill him.

'This is going to be a krappy ass preliminary.' He thought.


	9. Seismic Struggle

_**Seismic Struggle**_

Neji ran towards the now weakened Hinata. (This is the skip of fights to Hinata and Neji's.) After he was stopped and Hinata fell, Azazel and Kurenai went over to her. Azazel, using earth, air and water, checked her health. He saw multiple things wrong with her, especially her heart. Azazel and Kurenai glared at Neji.

'This bastard was trying to kill her.'

"I'd be more concerned about her than glaring at me."

Neji gave a superior smirk. Azazel and Naruto ran at Neji, Azazel in more anger than Naruto. They were stopped by Rock Lee, but that didn't stop him.

He held his arms out, and looked as though he were grabbing a piece of roper. He yanked the invisible cord, and Neji held his throat, giving a sharp gasp. His breath was being pulled out of him, Azazel was taking his breath away, literally.

Kakashi and Iruka arrived and disrupted Azazel's deadly act. He gave the gasping Neji a deep angry glare and stalked off as Naruto made his blood oath to defeat Neji. The next match was Azazel against one of the stone ninja.

They met each other on the battlefield, and Azazel could sense the extreme hatred this ninja had for him. When the match started the ninja stomped the ground, sending a block of earth in the air and with a pushing motion sent it flying towards Azazel.

He blocked it with the lazy flick of his wrist. This continued for quite a while, often interrupted with Naruto's yawns of

"Boooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!"

The stone ninja, agitated by Naruto, did a ninja hand move.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There were four of the stone ninja instead of one. Two of them swirled their arms into a jump and sent a fissure at Azazel. He brought his arms up creating a rising pedestal that canceled out the fissure. They then mimicked his actions and made rising pillars of earth going towards him.

The other two clones each scaled an opposite side of the wall, and made pillars erupt from the walls towards Azazel. Azazel knocked the first two off of their. He then jumped in the air as the other two pillars smashed together where he was previously standing.

He stomped on the pillars, sending two blocks of earth up, to which he punched with either hand on the oncoming clones and sent them flying down. All four stood up, looked at each other, and nodded.

"Shadow Clone Justu!"

Sixteen Ninja.

"Shadow clone justu!"

sixty four ninja.

"Damn!"

Azazel jumped off his pillar and struck the ground with such force that he sent blocks of earth rising and falling, crushing some of the ninja that couldn't move in time. The clones then made a huge stairway that went to the ceiling.

Azazel made his way towards the stairway just as they sent colossal boulders at him. Looking up in time, he moved his arms like he was pulling a blanket over his head, and as he did this so did a sheet of earth come and cover him, smashing the boulders as they hit it.

Azazel then put his hands in the air, causing the ground to shake then tucked his arms in. The stairs on the stairway quickly disappeared, creating a very potent slide.

As the earth clones slid down the slide, Azazel created a kind of revolving plate of earth that kept on spinning and crushing every clone that came into contact with it. The actual ninja then jumped down as his stairwell sunk to the ground.

"Sensei told no lies about the incredible power you possess."

"Damn straight."

"But, there are things about the earth that even you don't know about."

The ninja then opened his hand towards a bar of metal, which rose and flew towards him.

"You can also control metal?"

Azazel was in shock.

"Metal is nothing buy a harder version of earth, made to be a strict weapon. My sensei trained me in every way to combat you in every way possible. You won't win."

He threw the slab of metal at Azazel. He moved his head to the left as the bar of metal sailed past him.

"Best to work on your aiming."

The stone ninja was infuriated by this insult and humiliation. He sent multiple stray pieces of metal at Azazel. Azazel put his hands on the ground, closed his eyes, then brought his hands up as a crystal dome formed around him.

"What?"

"You may control a harder, purer form of earth, but I can summon the natural, prehistoric version of it."

"The future outranks the past!"

The ninja sent another bar of metal at Azazel, who in turn made a shield of crystals in front of him. He sent the shield, in pieces, at the ninja, who dodged them all before one caught him in the foot.

"But the past can come back to bite you in the ass."

The ninja, still getting angrier by the second, made a fool's mistake, he ran towards Azazel in anger. Azazel caught his fist, and with both of them staring face to face, used his mastery over solar energy to deliver a concussive blast from his eyes.

The ninja flew towards the wall and lay still. Azazel was declared the winner, and as he made his way out, he was confronted by the other three stone ninja.

"Do not think that just because you beat one of us it shall be a walk in the park for you."

"I see, and is it because I beat one of you without breaking a sweat that you thought that I'd see you all as pathetic? I'm not Naika."

"Why Azazel, what would make you say such a thing?"

Azazel looked to see Naika approaching with Lei Tai and Mai.

"What are you doing here fire ninja?"

"None of your concern dirt people, now go play with your muddy rocks."

"How dare you insult our clan in such a way. I should smite you like the uncontrolled freak you are!"

"I'm an uncontrolled freak! Why don't I show you how much control I have!"

As they were arguing amongst each other Azazel walked off like nothing happened.


	10. The Second Glimpse

_**A Glimpse**_

As the days of finals came up, Azazel made no attempt to train. Naruto, curious to why he wasn't practicing, approached him one day while he was sitting with his legs crossed.

"Hey Azazel? Why aren't you practicing for the finals? They're a couple of days away."

"I know you guys saw me in the forest when that happened."

Naruto, having a flashback of the dead looking Azazel disintegrating the stone ninja sent a shiver down his spine. He immediately shook it off and made a goofy smile.

"Oh that! That was nothin."

"Oh, it was something, and I don't want that to happen again."

"But why did it happen?"

"I don't know. It feels as though, as I get stronger, so does it, but its will is stronger as well. Therefore, getting angry is something I must be cautious of, or else it will come out again."

"Oh, well, get some practice while you're trying to control it."

Later that day, Azazel was walking through the forests of Konoha, but his mind wasn't at peace. He kept looking around for some sign of something going on. Right when he was walking past a tree did he finally realize why his mind was so boggled, and jumped back just as a ray of green light hit a tree, instantly burning it. He ran towards the source, hand extended as though he were pushing it. The fire ninja was thrust into the air and into a tree. When he fell to the ground he rolled into the darkness.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru, from different positions of the village could see that something was going on and all went to go investigate. They all caught up with Azazel and saw him looking around as though he expected an immediate attack. The fire ninja came behind him and was about to fire.

"AZAZEL!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Naruto and Hinata cried in unison. The beam of fire was once again fired. Azazel couldn't get out of way in time. He lifted his hands just as it came. The force of the blast made him slide back as he attempted to push it back. The ninja began to walk up to him as he shot the beam. Becoming angry Azazel closed his eyes, then shot them back open to reveal ones with blazing fire seen in them. Everyone stopped and looked on as Azazel pulled his hands back, and with incredible force, thrust them forward. That caused the beam to spread everywhere and hit everyone.

The ninja was thrown into a weak tree, and as he hit the dead part of it, the tree broke and fell on him, effectively crushing him. Everyone rose to see Azazel looking at where the ninja was to see a young girl and an old looking ninja. Nobody seemed to know who this person was, but they saw Azazel look at him with a wild look of recognition.

"You see, the tricky thing about souls, is how to transfer them. Keep them moving. For once a soul grows too attached to a body, they can became indestructible sources of power. But you already know this."

The man then took out a vial and drew blood from the dead ninja as the girl looked at Azazel. As he walked away he stated, looking at Azazel.

"I used to think you were unique, but I was wrong."

At this, the young girl smiled. As the man made his leave, Azazel rushed at him. At a speed almost as fast as his, the girl uppercutted him and kicked him back. He rose in anger and crystal swords grew from his arms. (If you play Mortal Kombat, think of Baraka.) She gave him a little smile before showing her hands, at which crystals came from her fingers.

'She knows how to augment herself!' he thought.

"Holy shit." Naruto whispered.

She then crouched before leaping at Azazel with such speed that when he moved out of the way she still landed three scratches on his cheek. Azazel tried to stab her, but she used her agility to his advantage, stabbed his arms, then kicked him between the legs. She then threw him and he hit a tree. Everyone looked on in awe. She spread her fingers as Azazel rose.

The marks on his face were disappearing as a result of him using the water of his body to heal him. She ran at him but he was quick enough to stab her in the stomach. He slammed her into the wall and tried to strike her, but missed every time. She kick him in the stomach and was about to strike his face when he stepped back. He then slashed her twice on the face, and stabbed her in the stomach.

As she gasped for air, he stabbed her with the second arm. As she looked up at him, supposedly dying, he saw that she too can use the water in the air and in her body as a means of regeneration. She grabbed his arms ('Damn it she's strong!') and back flip kicked him in the jaw, causing him to flip. Truly pissed, he rose, but it wasn't the same yellow eyed Azazel that looked at her. His eyes once again looked whit, and his skin again looked pale.

A powerful gust of wind blew and the girl found herself struggling to keep her footing. She made her way towards the now raging Azazel, but was lifted into the air by wind. She was held in place by Azazel, and as her cold eyes gazed into his enraged ones, she was incinerated. The force of the wind after the incineration threw everyone back. When they got up, they found no trace of the girl or Azazel. Everyone went back to Konoha in silence.

'What the hell is this guy?' Sasuke thought.

The next day, most of the village heard about the news of what happened in the forest and what happened yesterday. The villagers began to steer clear of Azazel, which annoyed him to no end that he was being persecuted again.

'Well, at least they aren't like the others.'

At that moment, one of the younger ninja thought that he would impress his friends by throwing a rock at Azazel. When he threw it, the rock stopped in mid-air behind Azazel, and, as he turned around, was destroyed. The actual thing that Azazel was looking at him in anger sent the kid running away, and his friends.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

A villager with a pitch fork said. For some strange reason, Azazel found it funny that someone so weak and worthless would challenge him. Without using any hand or body movements at all, the man sunk, waist deep, into the earth. He struggled there for some time as Azazel turned to leave. When he turned, he was confronted by Team Guy, who just saw what he did.

"I didn't think you'd stoop so low to attack villagers." Neji said with a superior smirk.

Azazel was becoming quite annoyed that this guy and Sasuke were constantly on his case.

"Get out of my way."

"Or what?" "

You don't want me to get angry right now."

Azazel was right, the latest outbreak of the Phoenix caused him to gain a lot of power, but he needed to go rest and meditate in order to control it.

"We'll take that wager!" Guy said.

Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee all ran towards Azazel at once. Without Azazel moving a finger they were blasted back as though a freight train hit them. Azazel, with a glazed look in his eye, rose up in the air and was flying off when Rock Lee jumped off a house in an attempt to bring him down with a flying kick. He hit with a powerful wave of wind that sent him crashing back down to earth.

'They can't even stand up to my power.' He though with contempt.

"Hey Kakashi." Sasuke asked.

"Yes?"

"What happens to the people that Azazel kills?"

"He kills them, but because the Phoenix is also the spirit of rebirth, he absorbs their power."

"Which means, the more people he incinerates, the stronger he becomes?"

"Exactly, but, because it increases him greatly, that's why he meditates a lot. If he doesn't, that power would corrupt him and send him into a state of raging isolation. He would destroy everything and everyone in an attempt to get himself alone."

"Can he be stopped when that happens?"

"Well, in that form, he doesn't really think, so if you can keep yourself from being instantly incinerated, you could find a way to walk up to him, then, either you could kill him, or do something to calm him down."

Azazel was in his room, deep in meditation. The room became dark as a fiery Phoenix was circling him, connected by a black-flamed Phoenix.

"They are of no importance." The dark one was saying.

"No, they are people, so they have lives that must be lived." The fiery one said.

These two symbolized his conscious.

"Destroy them Azazel, and gain ultimate power."

"Do not do it. True you would gain enough power to destroy it, but it would come at a cost to you mental stability and freedom. To do so would destroy your ability to think."

"And what is there that needs to be thought of? It is simple: gain enough power to destroy it, even if that means these worms must serve the purpose of being added to your power."

"You can't even keep control over this power now."

"A small consequence to pay for power."

"You mustn't kill anything or anybody for selfish needs. Such was not the way of the Phoenix Warrior."

"The Phoenix Warrior was meant to keep the good in the world, even if that meant the one would have to see one's friends and family slaughtered."

"Wrong, it is merely choosing the right path in life. So, my child, what choice have you made."

"I won't kill any to become strong. I will do it like it was done in the olden days."

"WHAT!!"

"There is no need for you dark Phoenix, now, be locked away, never to cause harm to any."

With that, the Black Phoenix vanished and Azazel rose up to the new day. The finals were today.

"Well, another beautiful day in Konoha."

He could not shake the now new feeling of a great tragedy about to occur.


	11. Unseen DeathDark Resurrection

**_Unseen Death;Dark Resurrection_**

The war on Konoha was brought to end, but the ninja were still fighting the ever onslaughting fire, stone, and most recently, cultic ninja.(Ninja who study witchcraft and cast spells to fight.)

The fight went on in favor of the Konoha ninja as they all smashed through the ninja. Unseen to all of them, Naika and Lei Tai were standing on top of what looked to be a hidden damn.

"Wow! Our guys are getting their asses kicked!" Lei Tai exclaimed.

Naika rolled her eyes. _I told father that we should've trained more elite ninja for this kind of fighting. _

"Lei Tai!"

"Yeah?"

"Prepare to break the damn."

Lei Tai stared at Naika in disbelief. _Open the damn?! But the oncoming pressure of the water would kill everyone!_

"Naika, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now on with it!"

Just as quickly did her concern come did it disappear and she gave a hearty smile with a happy "OK." (I know, she's a bit ditzy.) Lei Tai, using her great acrobatic skills, climbed up the damn until she reached the maintenance level. There was no on inside, so she skipped (literally) right on in and looked at all the buttons and levers.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh. There are so many. I'll just push some at random!"

She pushed a yellow button and pulled down a green lever to see what would happen. Naika, standing on the outer wall of the dam, looked on in annoyance as she saw some of her ninja fall victim to Naruto's ninja clones, or Azazel crushing them with giant steaks of crystal, or Sasuke killing them left and right. She didn't sit and look too long because she soon felt a big group of fish land on her. She looked up to see that someone released the net and made all the fish fall on her. She rose, pissed and smelling like rotten fish she pulled their dead slimey bodies off of her.

"LEI TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lei Tai, giggling to herself at the fact that Naika was batting away at hungry cats, finally found the right button; a big red one that ironically said, "push her to open dam."

"Oh! Well I sure feel stupid!"

When she pushed the lever, an alarm sounded. Down on the battle field, Naruto and the others heard the alarm, and as they were making their escape, giant walls came in between them.

"Where did these walls come from?" Naruto asked.

"These are channels created to send water to the ocean to help relieve stress from the damn."

"How do we get through them?"

"We can't jump up the walls, they're lined with an electric field to keep sea creatures able to live on land inside."

"Are there still sea creatures in there?"

"No, but there aren't supposed to be workers in that damn either."

"So, how do we get out?"

"We have two options: First, we could try and outrun it. Or, we could try to break through the wall, but, there are also shelves that divide the water to it's released properly."

Azazel and Naruto, who were just having the conversation, looked at everyone for support.

"Well, let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed.

As they cut through the wall, the ground shook a moment, and the walls, where they made a good hole, sunk a bit, so they had to widen the hole, with not alot of time. As everyone began to move faster, and some, still working, began to consider the fact that they might not make it, Azazel began to feel funny, as if, a voice in his head were trying to talk to him. He then knew what he was about to do, he looked at everyone, working hard, then, turned and walked to the damn.

"We're going to need that earth power of yours. Azazel?" Naruto said looking up.

"Where is he?"

"He headed towards the damn!"

Everyone began to run after Azazel, who felt their footsteps and looked back. Without any hand motion, and invisible barrier of wind cut them off from him. He stopped, and stretched his hand out at them, they immediately felt the earth around them shake. He was trying to raise them all up.

"NO AZAZEL!" Hinata yelled.

The dam burst in a violent way and sent water rushing out. Everyone looked in horror at the water. Azazel then turned, and with force pushed his hand out, successfully parting the water. As he was raising everyone out of the water, they all saw him begin to glow a bird-like aura around him. Through the see-through barrier, they saw as Azazel turned to the water, and, putting his hand down, was swept away by it.

Everyone was speechless, but when they landed, everyone, specifically Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura began to run after the water to try and catch it. They didn't run long as the water came to a cliff. They feared the worst and thought that Azazel had went over, but Neji, looking sharply around, spotted him on the shore. When they went up to him, they couldn't tell whether his aura of birdlike chakra kept him alive, or the pressure of the water killed him.

At the hospital, Hinata and Naruto were both looking over him. They both felt awkward standing right next to each other, so they both began to do things like straighten up his room. When they both came to straightening his sheets and getting all the wrinkles out, their hands met, and they both pulled moved their hands away, blushing, but not looking at each other.

At that time, Azazel's hand grabbed Naruto's with such speed that he jumped. Azazel awoke and looked around like he was lost.

"Azazel," Hinata asked, "Are you all right?"

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital in Konoha."

Azazel looked around the room, then, he looked down, the equipment in the room began to shake.

"Azazel what's wrong!" Naruto asked in alarm.

"So...hard...control."

All the equipment was shaking and falling. Everything began to move as if there was an earthquake in the room. At that point, Azazel, looking up at an alarmed looking Naruto and Hinata, said,

"Kill me."

"WHAT!?" They cried in unison.

"Kill me before it kills someone."

"Azazel, no!"

"Kill me!" He said more forcefully, causing everything to shake harder.

"Azazel! We can't!"

"Yeah! We can help you, Tsunade can help, she can fix this!"

At this point, Azazel's eyes turned black, his skin became zombie gray, and he said, in a dead scary voice,

"I don't wanna fix it!"

Hinata and Naruto were blasted towards the wall, and hit the ground motionless. Azazel, normal looking, rose and made his way to the door. The door disintegrated some, then was blasted off its hinges as Azazel made his way outside.

Naruto and Hinata awoke to see some people around them.

"They're all right! Thank goodness!" They heard Sakura exclaim happily.

When Naruto rose, he saw three other people there. One was an old looking man who had long white hair and was wearing a black gown. Next to him was a girl in a blue ninja outfit. She looked about sixteen but received the perverted stares of some guys there. She had long black hair and a dagger attached to her thigh. Next to her was a guy wearing a white ninja outfit. He looked about two years older than the girl, and looked like someone you don't want to mess with.

"Who are they?"

"I," the man said stepping forward, "am Xiao Shey. These two behind are my warriors Ophani, and Serafi." Ophani and Serafi waved at everyone.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Because, we've just only felt the release of the beast within Azazel. We're here to try and suppress it."

"Why?"

"Because, if thrown into a fit of rage, the Phoenix within Azazel can destroy this entire planet with its rage."

"How do you intend to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's very simple. First, we intend to find Azazel and convince him to come back. Once that's accomplished, then we can see what influence lives within the spirit that made it come out the way it did. We would appreciate it if you all could accompany us." He said to everyone.

They all looked at each other for a minute (all nine teams.) then Kakashi said. "Sure, we'll go."

"Splendid, we can leave on our ship right away!"

"Wait! A ship!?"

"Yes. Azazel isn't a normal ninja, as you all might've realized. He was sent to this time zone as a result of hiding him from the enemies of our time. But, since he has been revived, and his powers have doubled, he has become one of the god ninja, being able to end the world if he so pleases. Now, let us go, we have a long journey ahead of us."


	12. Azazel's True Power

**_Azazel's True Power_**

On the ship, everyone was in awe on the things that were in the ship.

"So," Naruto asked looking at Ophani, "what's the big deal about Azazel?"

"Well, there are two sides to Azazel: Azazel, and The Phoenix."

At this point, everyone gathered around to hear the story.

"Four years before the Nine Tailed Fox, there was the Phoenix. It was a massive bird that spread destruction everywhere. My great grandfather was the person who stopped it, but the way he stopped it killed him."

"How?"

"Like the jutsu performed to seal the Nine Tailed Fox, this jutsu doesn't use another's soul to seal it, merely some of their life force. But, my great-grandfather, already an old man, didn't have enough life force to survive after the seal, and died three days later. The Phoenix was then taken to the ninja clan Azazel's parents belonged to. Like Naruto, they chose Azazel as holder of the Phoenix because his family bloodline had the necessary magnitude of power to cope with its energy. The only flaw was that the Phoenix is a creature of unlimited potential, and Azazel is someone who has been traumatized by many things. So, we have to see what it was that caused the Phoenix such madness, and hopefully we won't have much difficulty doing it."

When they landed and walked out, they all saw what looked like a cul-de-sac in a normal looking city. When they all looked outside, they saw a man in a black robe. Behind him were two women, a scrawny but fierce looking man, and a huge one who winked at Ino.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Ino screamed.

"Stay on the ship." Serafi said sternly.

"Stay here you two. I must speak with Azazel alone." Xiao said, earning him confused looks from Ophani and Serafi.

"Just like old times, eh Xiao?" The man said.

"I don't want any trouble here Talin."

"Of course, Of course. But let us go inside."

"Azazel is not well. He needs help."

"Funny, you sound just like his parents."

He leaned towards the big man and whispered, "Nobody gets inside."

The door opened by itself, and they both walked into the house. Inside, they could see the water constantly moving, and pictures rattling. They entered a room where Azazel, sitting in a chair, was levitating everything. The moment Xiao and Talin entered, he dropped everything. Xiao sat in a rolling chair and rolled in front of Azazel.

"I knew you'd come."

"Yes, I've come to bring you home."

"I have no home."

"Yes you do. You have a home, and a family."

"You know he thinks your power is too great."

"Talin!"

"I don't believe your mind games are going to work and more Xiao."

"So you wanna control me?"

"No."

"He does."

"NO! I want to help you."

"Help me? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Talin stop!"

"No Xiao! Not this time! You've always held him back!"

"For your own good Azazel."

The lamp behind them flew towards the wall and shattered.

"Stay outta my head!"

Outside, the gate closed, earning a confused look from everyone.

"That's it, I'm goin in." Serafi said. Ophani stopped him with her arm.

"No, Xiao said we should stay here."

The doors closed and windows began to close as Azazel looked down. Panicking, Xiao said, "Look at me. Azazel I can help you. Look at me!"

"Get outta my head!"

His rolling chair was pushed by an unseen force. (Wind.)

"Perhaps you should listen to her Xiao."

"Trust me, your a danger to everyone but yourself! But I can help you!"

"I think you want to take the spirit out."

"Look at what happened to your village! You killed the only family you have because you couldn't control your powe-"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xiao was hit with a blast and Talin flew through the door and into the sink.

"All right, that's it!" Serafi said creating blades of lightining.

The big man prepared himself, and as Serafi ran, Ophani began to rise in the air. Serafi ran at the man, only to be knocked into the air, and fell on the ground with a 'thump!'. The man picked him and threw him into the house. "Welcome!" he said. Ophani, surrounded by air and some lightning, began to spin like a tornado towards the ones on the lawn. Two of them, dumbstruck, were smacked away, and the last one was blasted into the house by a supercharged bolt. Ophani entered the house to see the girl rising, then sinking into the earth only to quickly reappear.

"No tresppassing!" She said before reappearing in front of Ophani and hitting her in the face.

The man picked Serafi up and threw him through the door. Serafi was rising when the man kicked him out the window.

A couch slammed into a wall as Xiao was receiving a gust of wind.

"Azazel! Let me in!"

Ophani grabbed the girl by the back of her head and smashed it against a window. The water was rising from the sink that Talin was pinned to. As Xiao looked at Azazel, his eyes became black, and his skin became gray as he rose, and the walls began to disintergrate. Ophani and the girl were catching each other's blows until Ophani threw the girl one way and ran after her. Serafi attempted to hit the man, but he blocked it, and cracked Serafi in the face. Xiao began to rise out of his chair, until he had risen and was looking into the black heartless eyes of Azazel/Phoenix. The house then lifted up into the air, and so did everyone in it. The skin on Xiao's hand began to disintegrate, as well as his clothes.

"NO AZAZEL! AZAAAAAAAAZEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" Talin yelled.

Serafi looked at the closed doors and was making his way there. When he made he was finally able to open the door, he saw Azazel/Phoenix raising his arms like a bird, then he saw the dying figure of Xiao, who uttered, "Don't let it control you."

As Serafi looked at Xiao, he looked back, and gave him a smile before finally being incinerated. Serafi and Ophani were both thrown out of the house as it came crashing down. Talin, still in disbelief at what he saw, walked up to the equally disbeliefed Azazel, and took him away.

Serafi, Ophani, and the others all ran into the house, only to find the only thing left of Xiao was the chair Azazel lifted him out from. Serafi, with a saddened look on his face, looked at Ophani, who's face was glimmering with tears.

"Whoa," Sasuke said, "I can't believe how strong he is."

"Yeah," Naruto piped in, "I don't even think the Demon Fox can beat him."


	13. The Beast Within

**_The Beast Within_**

Back in Konoha, everyone went on with their lives, even though what happened deeply disturbed them. There was a sound of things getting smashed, followed by the scream of a woman. Everyone ran to the disturbance to find Azazel, except he looked like he did the day he killed Xiao, black-eyed and gray skinned. Everyone prepared themselves to battle him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. 2,000 clones surrounded Azazel and ran at him. Every attack made by a clone was dodged by Azazel with such speed that after five clones attacked him, he found out where the real Naruto was, and in the blink of an eye, was staring face to face with him.

"Wha-!"

Azazel grabbed him by the neck, held him in the air for a minute, then threw him at Sakura. He caught himself before he fell, only to hear Azazel say, in a death rattle of a whisper,

_"Spiraling Sphere!"_

Azazel successfully created the spiraling sphere, and launched it at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. They all jumped out of the way, but were all still pretty speechless about what happened.

"How...did he do that?" Sasuke asked.

Neji and Rock Lee both charged at Azazel. They both threw punches and kicks, but Azazel was out of the way before one could be thrown, he then grabbed Neji for a moment, and threw him at Guy, who caught him to keep him from falling. Rock Lee chose this time to land multiple punches and kicks on Azazel. Before the last punch could be landed, Azazel caught his arm with his, levitated himself up with a struggling Rock Lee, and threw him down to the earth before quickly and forcefully landing on him, sending a wave of shifting earth at everyone.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji yelled. He ran at Azazel and hit him saying,

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-Two palms!"

"Sixty-Four palms!"

He knocked Azazel to the ground and smiled at the thought that he won. His victory was short-lived, or, not lived at all when they all saw Azazel rise to reveal something shocking: His eyes were white! It looked like he was using...

"Byakugan!?" Hinata, Hiashi and Neji exclaimed in surprise, confusion, and fear.

_"Eight Trigrams Two-Hundred-Fifty-Six Palms!"_

He ran at Neji with increased speed and hitting him much quicker yelled,

_"Two palms!"_

_"Four palms!"_

_"Eight palms!"_

_"Sixteen palms!"_

_"Thirty-Two palms!"_

_"Sixty-Four palms!"_

_"One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight palms!"_

_"Two-Hundred-Fifty-Six palms!"_

Neji flew into a tree, and his eyes looked blank. He wasn't dead, as most would've been, but he was terribly injured.

"Ah! Now I see!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The reason why he's so fast, it's to copy the abilities of others. His speed helps him do that, and because of the limitless power that the Phoenix possess, he can use those abilities on high levels."Kakashi explained.

Azazel leaped at an unsuspecting Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. Sakura, popping a vein, punched him in the face. Azazel flew into a tree, but rose as though nothing happened.

"That'll teach ya ta mess with my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled with a popped vein.

Azazel looked at them and sported his all new Mangekyo Sharingan.

_"It's all I shall need!" _He breathed.

Two brown wings sprouted from his back. His body began to grow in size as his head took the shape of an alligator's. Spike's lined up in the back of his head as his legs fused together to form a long, snake-like tail. His arms became bulkier and his nails, longer and sharper. He looked like a Giant, legless dragon.

**_"Now!,"_** he said in a voice like a demon god's, **_"I shall finish were I started with this world! All shall kneel, or All shall die!"_** He said pointing to everyone.

"We'll never bow down to you! Believe it!" Naruto yelled at the beast.

**_"Then you shall die!"_**


	14. The Battle

**_The Battle_**

**_"Now Die! Netherworld Raging Tempest Jutsu!" _**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled in unison.

The creature coiled its body, then quickly released it to unleash a small tornado that was still strong enough to throw everyone around for a while.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and Kakashi said.

**_"Insolent mortals! Do you think that mere copies are enough to stop me?"_**

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled as his clones leaped at the monster. (For a specific height, imagine the twin towers, that's his tail length, his body length is the White House. Pretty big eh?)

**_"You will perish! Serpant Tail Jutsu!"_**

The creature's tail slashed every last Naruto clone and narrowly missed the real Naruto. The Kakashi clones chose that time to all at once release their lightning blades on the now exposed monster. They all leaped yelling ,"Lightning Blade!" They all hit a point blank mark, but when the smoke cleared, the monster looked and appeared unharmed.

**_"Imbecile! Do you think your petty attacks are enough to stop me!? Let me show you true power! SOLAR CANNON!!!!!"_**

From his mouth he shot a beam of white energy. Everyone moved out of the way to avoid a point blank shot, but not to be hit by the beams area of damage.

**_"Your weakness disgust me!"_** He taunted.

"Is...that all...you've...got?" Naruto breathed. He was heavily injured, as was everyone else.

**_"Hehehehehe. No. But, I must finish the damage in this world that I already started." _**

"Not...while we're still...breathing." Kakashi said standing up.

**_"Did you really think I would leave you to live mortal? I have a pet that would love to play with all of you. Come out my minion!"_**

From the ground rose a head and a long neck, followed by a four legged creature that had some resemblance to a machine fused Brontasaurus. It heaved heavily as it looked at everyone with red, blazing eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Tenten asked.

**_"One of my creations from the Netherworld! Now my creature, DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!! And do not fail me." _**

He rose into the air, and flew off into the distance.

"No! He got away!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I think we have more pressing matters on our hands!" Shino said looking at the massive creature.

"No matter! We'll still beat this guy and stop Azazel! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The creature, as big and slow as it was, shuffled quickly up to them, snapping its jaws here and there to try and bite them. Finally it stopped, opened its mouth, then shot a ball of black lightning at them. Everyone jumped out of the way as it shot two more. Gaara trapped it in a desert funeral and tried to crush it, but when he did, the creature wasn't harmed.

"I've got it! Naruto, use your Spiraling Sphere! Sasuke, use your Chidori, and I'll use my lightning blade. We'll hit him all at the same time. Ready!"

"Ready!" They said in unison.

They all ran at the creature and struck its side. A massive tail flew at them and hit Naruto and Sasuke, but Kakashi was quick enough to jump out of the way before it struck. They flew into a tree and got right back up.

"It didn't even dent him!" Sasuke said.

Hinata and Sakura, looking at the creature, began to take in its features. _It's built to be attacked from the ground._ They both thought, then Hinata looked up and her eyes went wide.

"There!" She pointed at its back, where a red sore was poking out.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the monster's boil. When it hit the boil, the creature gave and earsplitting scream.

"That's it!" Temari yelled. "Those sore spots on top of it are its weak points! If we bust them open we might kill it!"

Neji awoke at this time, and was paired with his team mates, all nine teams were going to attack the boil, team by team, while the others distracted the creature. The plan was successful, and the creature was destroyed.

"Now," Kakashi said looking at the path of Azazel's Flight, "Let's go find our old friend."

They caught up with Azazel as he was slowly flying towards the land of waves.

"AZAZEL!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Azazel looked at Naruto, sporting the white eyes of Byakugan with the three totems of Sharingan.

**_"Ah! So you have killed my creature! And with adept quickness! Truly this child was in his right mind for befriending you! No matter. Now! Face a True God!" _**

He flew at them and landed, on his coiled tail, on the ground.

"Get ready everyone." Kakashi said unsheathing his kunai. Everyone prepared themselves for the fight about to start.

**_"Hm. I have a better plan in mind of defeating you all."_** He said.

In about thirty seconds, he was back to the dead looking Azazel, still sporting the Byakugan and Sharingan.

"All those abilities in him should have overpowered him by now." Kurenai observed.

_"Right you are! However, even in this child, my power still has unlimited potential! I could copy the abilities of every ninja who ever lived and still use them all!"_

The fight began, with everyone charging at Azazel at once. He dodged every attack that anyone sent at him, even Neji's Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms, thanks to Byakugan and Sharingan.

_"I have powers you couldn't even dream of!"_ He exclaimed.

He stood straight, and looked up at the sky, which began to glow red. The cloudes in the sky began to swirl in a cirle, as though making way for something. The sky grew dark, and Azazel once again performed a super powered Solar Flare on everyone. When light returned to the world, everyone was severely injured.

_"Hmph! Weaklings! I knew you could never-what's this? St-stop-AHHHHHHHHHHH! H-he's awakened S-STTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Azazel's eyed went back to their natural yellow, and his skin once again became dark. He looked dazed as he looked around at everyone, then, without warning, collapsed on the ground. He awoke some hours later to see Hinata and Naruto, along with Kakashi and Sasuke standing over him.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, though he feared the worst.

"You went crazy and tried to kill everyone!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"What!? Damn it! That's the third time this year!" He yelled. "Oh well."

At that time, the lights began to flicker and shake. Everyone in the room found themselves paralyzed. There was a flash of lightning, and then a portal opened by Azazel. A hand as black as the shadows shot out and grabbed his arm. He was then yanked into the portal as Hinata and Naruto both grabbed his legs, followed by Sakur, Sasuke and finally Kakashi.


	15. Into the Void: Wind

**_Into The Void: Wind_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Were the screams of everyone as they fell through a black abyss of a tunnel. As they came near to the light, they came upon everyone else, team by team. They fell out of the void and onto a plain. They arose and took in their surroundings. They were all standing in a field, but there wasn't a mountain in site, and the sky was very cloudy.

"Ooooookay, this goes on top of my list for 'strange days.' Getting sucked into a dark void. Yeah, that's the top." Ino said.

"Wait! Where's Azazel?" Naruto asked looking around.

At that moment, there was a flash of light, then in front of them stood a woman, colored, like Azazel, with gray eyes and long black hair, wearing a long white robe.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura asked.

_"I? I am Tora, mother of Azazel."_

"You're his mother?" Hinata asked.

_"Indeed I am. I come to you all to ask of you a favor, for I will need your help if I am to rescue my son."_

"Azazel's in trouble? How can we help?" Naruto asked.

_"Turning into Agano, and turning back into human form with so much power, turned him into a target for the Horsemen."_

"Who are these horsemen?" Neji asked.

_"They, are the loyal generals of him."_

"Who?"

_"I dare not speak his name, as does no one else, not even himself. But, he has captured Azazel for the creature within, and he has succeeded in ripping him apart."_

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Did he kill Azazel?" Kiba asked.

_"No, he could never succeed in that. He succeeded in seperating the aspects of his power: water, earth, fire, wind, solar, and caused the breakage of his balance."_

"As in, he seperated his good side from his evil side?"

_"And the Phoenix side of him as well."_

"So, what do you want us to do?"

_"He knows that you all have come here, and he sends his horsemen, along with the seperated parts of Azazel after you. Take heed as you travel through the fields of wind, for Kaze Azazel along with Kazen will be looking for you."_

"How do we know how Kazen will look?" Naruto asked.

_"Do not worry about that, for when you see him, you will know. There is a village nearby that may be of some use to you. It has been four-hundred years since he tore Azazel, so they have four-hundred years of information."_

_Four-hundred years?! But, that's not possible, unless...Of course! Going through the void, he must've held us back four-hundred years to ensure his control over Azazel._ Kakashi thought.

Tora then disappeared again in a flash of light. Everyone looked at the village, and proceeded that way. When they got there, they were all surprised at how lively it looked.

"Welcome! This here is the village of winds. What may I ask is your business here?" A girl, 17 looking that had on armor that resembled that of Xena and a medieval suit of armor with blond hair, blond eyes, and fair sking asked.

"We're here to find and stop Kaze Azazel and Kazen!" Naruto exclaimed.

A few people around them gasped, then some women began to usher their children into their homes. Apparently mentioning something like that made the villagers very apprehensive about going outside. A small, extremely ugly, skinny, and gaunt man came up to them and asked. "How large shall I make each of your graves?"

"Begone from her Ligral!" The girl yelled throwing a stone at him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Lasaira, I'm the only warrior in this town who will openly discuss the windgod and the horsemen." Lasaira said.

"Well, what can you tell us about them?" Tenten asked.

"The horsemnan, Kazen, is an evil, vile, cruel creature of Him. He preys on villagers or traders who go from town passing the valley of twisting death."

"Why is it called the Valley of Twisting Death?" Naruto asked.

"Because, one of the survivors said that they saw the Windgod kill someone, in an attack that looked as though he spun fast enough, that when he hit you, the force of the hit blasted off everything to your bones. I'm not sure if it's true, but from how fearful everyone is of going, even talking about it says otherwise."

"Well, could you tell us where it is so we can beat down these two monkeys? I'd like to get on with my life." Shikamaru said.

"Of course. You go straight out of this village, and go to the east until you see the cloud's growing darker.You'll know you're at the right place because either you'll see a tornado coming and going, or you'll see the windgod as he comes in for his kill. Good luck." Lesaira said walking away. "Oh! One more thing. If he kills you, I'll be sure to put your names in the hobo obituaries." She added jokingly, earning her bored looks from everyone.

They made their way out the village, but the minute Naruto set foot outside his borders, he felt a dark chill go down his spine.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's...nothing. Let's keep moving!" He exclaimed.

They walked for half an hour before the clouds finally became darker.

"MOVE!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone jumped out of the area as a ball of wind smashed into it and formed a crater. They all looked towards its source to see a floating man in grew armor that covered every part of his body, revealing gray eyes that glowed.

"Well, well, well, looky at what we got here! My! You all must be some powerful rich traders to be walking around with no merchandise." He said with a greedy look.

"No, we're the guys who are gonna cut you a new windpipe!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh ho! A fiesty one! Let's see how ya like this you little smart mouth peasant!" He said with popped vein, then threw another ball of wind at them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled, making multiple clones of themselves.

"What the-" Kazen started

The Narutos and Kakashis all charged at Kazen, who rose in the air before they could get to him.

"Interesting tactic, let me show ya mine."

He spun very fast and stopped, sending a cyclone of wind at the clones. The ones that were caught in it disappeared, but there were still enough there to fight. Kazen didn't notice Neji and Sasuke come up behind him. The jumped up in the air, then delivered a double drop kcik that sent him flying into Naruto's Kunai.

He jumped back from it, sporting a bad wound by his heart.

"Well that was quick." Sakura said.

"No...it's...not over." He said, breathing heavily.

At that point, they all saw Azazel coming from a distance towards the injured Kazen. He didn't look the same though, his clothes were gray, and appeared to be blowing, also note that a powerful wind began to blow as he go closer. His eyes still sported the Byuakugan Sharingan fusion in his eyes.

He walked up behind an injured Kazen, who relievedly said. "Glad you could make it. Heh heh."

Everyone watched in shock as Azazel's arm rose, and so did Kazen, in shock. He closed his hand to make a fist, at that point, Kazen's body caved in on itself, as though an invisible force had crushed him. Leaking gray blood from his body that disappeared before it hit the ground, his body was thrown aside as a sinister voice said.

_"Good work Kazazel. His weakness would not have been forgiven. Now, my son,"_

"MY SON?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

_"DESTROY THEM!" _

"Yes father." Kazazel said, looking at them with his soul-less eyes.


	16. It Takes your Breath Away

**_It Takes Your Breath Away_**

Everyone looked on in shock at what he did. They didn't look in shock long before Kazazel threw a powerful gust of wind at them. They jumped out of the way, but in the air they were thrashed by the wind. They all fell down as Kazazel sent another wave after them.

_This isn't good._ Kakashi thought. _He sends waves that would smash us into the floor, but jumping up in the air invokes his mastery over it. We can't sneak up on him because he has both Byakugan and Sharingan._

"I will break you, one by one." Kazazel said. His first victim was, Kiba. Kiba rose from the ground and stared straight into the white eyes of Kazazel. He threw a punch, but it went right through him, as though he were nothing but wind. Kazazel grabbed Kiba by the neck, then threw him into a tree with so much force that it bent. As Kiba rose he could see Kazazel send a massive burst of wind at him. It would've crushed him into the tree had it not been for the quick thinking of Kurenai.

"You dare?" Kazazel said staring at Kurenai.

He dashed at her but she was quick enough to dodge him before his fist smashed the tree to splinters. She found much difficulty in dodging him for she knew attempting to hit him would result in him turning himself into wind. He stopped, then spun around quickly and stopped so suddenly that he sent a 360 burst of wind that blasted everyone back. As Kiba rose again, he was too slow as Kazazel ran into with some much force that Kiba hit the ground, rose, and hit it again. He finally stopped ten feet away and didn't move, apparently unconscious.

Naruto chose this time to launch himself at Kazazel. He threw four shuriken at him. They went into his transparent body, stopped, then flew right back at Naruto with double the speed. Naruto ducked just in time as four of them soared past his head. _What do we do?_ Sakura thought desperately. _We can't lay one finger on him because he'll just make himself transparent so that our attacks go right through him. How do we- Of course!_

"Guys," Sakura was yelling while Kazazel was thrashing Naruto around,"He'll focus on one of us at a time, so while he's getting one of us, the others could sneak up and attack."

"That may be true Sakura, but Byakugan will let him know who attacks and from where." Neji said.

"Well it's worth a try." Kakashi said.

Kazazel finally caught Naruto, and as he ws choking him, Neji and Rock Lee came behind him, and both delivered flying kicks to his back. Kazazel dropped Naruto as he was lifted in the air from the impact. _The fact that he is nothing but wind makes him completely weightless._ Kakashi deducted. Kazazel stopped himself in mid-fall and charged at Rock Lee and Neji. They jumped out of the way but weren't able to escape the force of the wind that surrounded him as he charged.

They hit the ground but rose quickly. Kazazel rose once more, but Byakugan and Sharingan weren't activated, so he didn't see Kakashi and Kurenai run behind him and perform Tree Bind Death to hold him in place and Kakashi used his lighting blade. Kazazel attempted to make himself transparent again to dodge it, but the electricity from the attack still caught him. He flew a good distance in the air before stopping in the air.

There was a burst of wind from everywhere around them as Kazazel began to spin incredibly fast. His speed caused a tornado to come and suck everyone up. Inside the tornado, everyone was helpless as the wind thrashed them around before finally they were all thrown out. Everyone suffered a bad injury from that attack.

"Well, this is a major set-back." Kurenai said.

_"You cannot win."_ Kazazel said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kazazel appeared in front of him and answered, _"Yeah."_

He activated Byakugan and Sharingan as he knocked Naruto into the air. He jumped up and disappeared. He appeared again to strike Naruto, then disappeared, only to reappear again and strike. This went on seven more times until he appeared above Naruto and smashed him into the ground. Naruto rose up and tried to strike, but when he wanted to move his left arm, his right one moved. He tried to use his chakra, but found that he couldn't use any at all.

"What the-" he began.

_"I have succeeded in blocking your chakra points, and disrubting the signals your brain sends to your limbs." _

"CHA!" Sakura yelled as she did a flying kick at Kazazel.

She succeeded in hitting him, but he rolled off the kick, around her, then sent a vortex of wind behind her. She spun into Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. They jumped out the way just as Kazazel threw a disk of wind at them. Temari used her Great Cutting Whirlwind technique, but it did nothing but pass right through him.

_"I am wind! What makes you think wind could hurt me?!"_

"I didn't," Temari said, "I just needed to distract you."

_"Wha-"_ But he soon got his answer. Kakashi came behind him with another lightning blade and knocked him into the air. Naruto, using the Nine Tailed Fox, hit him with his Great Spiraling Sphere, straight into Sasuke who finished him off with his One Thousand Birds.

The combination of all three attacks sent Kazazel smashing into the ground. Where his gray body lay, it disappeared and there was a gray orb left.


	17. Surging Fire

**_Surging Fire_**

Naruto went to pick up the orb when Tora appeared again.

_"You have done well."_ she said.

"In doing what?" Shikamaru asked.

_"In defeating the wind, of course"_ she answered.

"Well, what's next?" Sasuke asked.

_"Now, you must enter the land of fire, and face his wrath." _she answered.

"What do you mean 'face his wrath'?" Sasuke asked.

_"Every aspect has a different identity, a different emotion. Wind was his carefree, his most flexible side. Fire is his wrath, his anger and his hatred. Earth is his strong, unmovable, secure side. Water is his most adaptable side, his way of dealing with new dangers. Darkness is his side of complete apathy and power, his side of utmost insanity. His light is the side that you shall not face, for it is pure and incorruptable. Then, there are the dragon and the phoenix."_

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

_"The dragon, as you all have faced before, cares for none, and kills all. It's hunger for the flesh and death of everything is unquenchable. It gives no mercy, no pity, no form of honor lives within that creature, for it was a creation of his confusion and solitude. It was made from the years he was persecuted and bullied as a child. The Phoenix, has no soul. It is a being that walks, and brings death to all who it sees. It's power is unmatched, and none can kill it, for when it dies, it rises back from its ashes. When the time to face these two come, so shall you truly be ready. Now, it is time that you all went and finished what has already began." _

"Wait!" Sakura said as she began to disappear, "Who's his father?"

_"In time, so shall you face him."_ she said before disappearing.

A portal opened up under them and they all fell inside. The gray of the portal turned orange, and they fell out of the portal into what looked like a desert of a town. The sky was red with black smoke in the air, and they were greeted with the stares of those that lived in the town, each of them looked like warriors, even the children. The land had indeed been harsh to them.

"Strangers! From the portals of the heavens! The prophecy is true!" They heard a woman say.

"What prophecy?" Naruto asked.

"A prophecy that told about people from the heavens who would come to fight the beast of fire." A man said.

"Beast of Fire?" Everyone asked at once.

"Yes, for years the land has been plagued with a creature that took the form of a human. It surrounds its body with white flames, so that only the yellow eyes can be seen. Every step that it takes makes the rock under its feet melt into lava. Even if you're a few feet away, or even some miles, you can feel the intense heat as though you're right in front of a roaring fire. We've made suits, and our sages cast barriers to protect us from his area of heat, but when it comes to fighting him, well, that's a different story."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He summons the white fire of the gods to destroy us. It's heat is so intense, that even if he misses you, the heat of the flames still affects you and burns you. Also, he has an ability that is both terrifying to see, and, if anyone were to ever survive it, unbearable to feel."

"What is it?"

"He uses the powers of fire, and the sun, to deliver a blast that causes clouds to block the sun. The cloud takes the form of a mushroom, and he only uses it on cities or villages. Furthermore-"

He was cut off as a blinding flash of light came, then they all saw it, a blast that darkened the sky, and caused a shockwave that shook the village. (If you want a good description of it, think of the atomic bomb.)

"Another good civilization gone." A woman said.

"That's it! We must stand up to this creature and defeat it once and for all!" A man said bravely.

"I bet seventy-five gold that he is incinerated on the spot before he can even say 'I surrender!'" A woman said.

There were bets in the air agains the man that he would die within five minutes. Everyone stood with their jaws dropped.

"Wow, what a...um...supportive community you have here." Kakashi said scratching his head.

"No need to try and be polite, everyone knows that the creature cannot be beaten." The man said.

"Was there someone else with him?"Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Like, one of those horsemen guys?" Neji asked.

"Oh! Of coure not. They were all killed years ago by the creatures, and exist no more." He said somewhat happily.

"Well, can you tell us where we can find this creature?" Neji asked.

"Towards that big volcano in the distance. It's where the creature is always watching to see if there is any sign of expansion. Whenever it senses it, it comes down to destroy the city, or if it just feel that the city is inferior. So, we try to keep ourselves right in the middle, to avoid both possibilities of that happening." The man said.

"Then let's get going!" Naruto said.

"I would suggest that first you get some protection first before you tackle the beast. We wouldn't want you to get burnt to a crisp." He said.

"Okay! First, let's get some protection, then, we can go and defeat this burning guy!" Naruto proclaimed.

The sages, who looked like old, and with their hooded faces, a bit scary, surrounded them in a circle. They said many incantations before a flash of light signafied that they succeeded.

"Now, the creature's den is in the mouth of that volcano way over there." The man said pointing towards volcano in the distance.

They walked out of the gate when it slammed shut quickly.

"Well...they're a...supportive bunch." Kakashi said.

As they made their way towards the volcano, they walked through the land that the explosion hit. Everything, even the earth, looked dead and scarred. Naruto looked to see Hinata looking around with a look of despair on her face.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, which caught her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"It's just...I can't believe, that he can do this, and not feel anykind of remorse for it. How can someone feel such apathy."

"Well, don't worry. We'll find him, beat him and the rest, then we'll put Azazel back together and beat his father in the process." Naruto said confidently.

Hinata began to smile at this. They made their way up the mountain side. The lava that was flowing would've made their journey more unbearable, but the effects of the shield blocked the heat of the lava, so it was like walking past an orange, goopy river. When they made their way towards the mouth, everyone looked in different direction. They saw nothing but a platform surrounded by lava.

"Hey! Where is he?" Naruto said standing up and looking around.

Then, the sky darkened. Everyone turned to see another mushroom cloud forming. They looked at the source of the cloud to see that it formed over...the village!

"No way!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"C'mon!" Kakashi said running down the mountain with everyone at his heels.

They arrived at the city to see nothing standing but bits and debri. A piece of wood hit the ground and burst into flames, a reaction from the intensity of the blast. Looking over the charred bodies, Naruto saw someone approaching in the distance. This person was covered in white flames, and sported the Byakugan, and now Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.


	18. Flames of the Past

**_Flames of the Past_**

The figure that walked up to them gave an inhuman growl, and shot a ball of white fire at them. Everyone moved out of the way as it came, but even though it missed everyone, they all still felt their skin burn a little.

_What? _Kakashi though looking at his arm, which showed some red. _Of course! White fire is the fire of the sun._

"Listen everyone!" He yelled, "Steer clear of him and his attacks until we can figure out a way to get past his defenses."

"Do you have any ideas?" Kurenai asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

Hizazel sent a ray of white fire through the ground towards them. They all jumped out the way, but where still caught by the extreme heat. _He doesn't even aim for us, but if we're close enough he can still catch us._ Kakashi thought. _Even though that's a flaw, there's still the fact that we can't approach him without getting hit. Wait!_

"Rock Lee! Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. They turned their heads in acknowledgement. "Use your speed to get up to him! If you're quick enough, his fire won't catch you!"

"All right! Ready Sasuke?" Rock Lee asked.

"Ready."

"Let's go!"

The both ran behind Hizazel, then, in the blink of an eye, ran up to his back and both of them delivered their knees to the back of his head. Hizazel fell forward, then disappeared. White fire appeared behind Sasuke and Rock Lee, followed by a wave of white flames. They both jumped up quickly, but Rock Lee's foot was burnt in the process. Sasuke threw four shuriken at Hizazel, but each one was incinerated three feet from him.

_Okay _Kakshi though, _We know that speed is a factor, but we also need to find a way to take him down. Rock Lee and Sasuke won't be able to keep up hitting him without his retaliation taking its toll on them. His chakra levels are through the roof though. It's gonna be hell taking him down._

While Rock Lee and Naruto were making failed attempts to hit the now aware Hizazel, Sasuke was powering up for Chidori. He ran at Hizazel and pierced him in the heart, but leapt back screaming in agony. His arm was now red from being too close to Hizazel.

Hizazel, now leaking a kind of orangish-white blood, sank to his knees. His glowing eyes began to go dim when an all too familiar voice sounded.

**_"Azazel. Azaaaaaaaazeeeeeeeeeeel. Are you giving in to your mortal weaknesses? Remember what they did to you? What they did to me and your mother? How they banished me, then raped and killed her? Are you going to die here, and let the murderers get away?"_**

This did the trick, for the sky turned a blood red, and the sun began to shine brighter. Hizazel, eyes blazing with yellow fire, rose to his feet, looking at everyone with new found hatred.

He raised his right arm as energy began to form in it.

"Sensei, is he collecting energy from around here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, I believe he is."

Rock Lee and Neji attempted to run up and hit him, but, the energy in his hand, now a glowing ball of white energy, lifted them up, and began to steal their energy. Hinata and Tenten quickly ran up and snatched them down. The ball of energy was now the sid of a truck wheel. Hizazel jumped twenty feet in the air, then quickly came down. But before he hit the ground he yelled, "**_FIRE LAND JUTSU:_****_ATOMIC BOMB!!!_**"

There was a flash of light and everyone covered their eyes. There was a sound of thunder, then, nothing. Naruto, holding Hinata, who likewise closed her eyes, opened his and saw, another Azazel. This one though, wore white, and had white wings. He too sported Byakugan with Mangekyo sharingan, and he was blocking them from the blast. After that, the white Azazel charged at Hizazel, and with one good left hook knocked him into the air, then flew away.

Everyone looked stunned, half because of what they just saw, half because they were spared from the blast. When they looked at Hizazel, he wasn't surrounded by white fire, it was now orange, and they didn't feel heat.

_So that's it._ Kakashi observed. _Using that Atomic Bomb Jutsu drained almost all his energy. We shouldn't have that much of a problem now._ But upon the observation, that when Rock Lee tried to quickly hit him, he interupted Rock Lee's kick with a lightning fast flying punch. _Or maybe not._

What was now clear was that he was now going to fight with his fists, and he was lightning fast. Neji and Hinata were using Byakugan to catch him when he attacked them, as he was too. They blocked every attack he made, but the fire covering him still had punishing effects. Shuriken still worked, for when they threw it at him, they pierced him. The bad effect of that was that they melted five seconds after piercing him.

After enough hits and stabs, he was once again on his knees. The same voice that came before said, **_"Azazel, do you surrender yourself to the weakness of mortality? Do the abilities of these _**humans **_overpower you? Are you that weak as to die before them?"_**

"Hey! How 'bout you come down here and I show you what a weak human can do!" Naruto yelled.

The ground under Naruto suddenly lifted up from underneath him, sending him flying into Sasuke. This left them easy prey for the now healed and once again angry Hizazel. Now glowing with blue fire, he was much faster than before. He quickly rammed Sasuke and Naruto into the remains of a house. It burst into flames when they hit it. Sakura, Hinata and Ino, each angry at Hizazel, all ran up and delivered a three-way punch ot his face. To Hizazel's and everyone else's surprise, that sent him flying into a dead tree. It burst into flames, but it didn't phase him.

His breathing became heavy as his jumped into the air. Moments later, he came down, surrounded by fire, with his feet in front of him.

_**"FIRELAND JUTSU: BURNING IMPACT!!**" _

He smashed into the ground, senting a wave of fire at everyone. (The Atomic Bomb Jutsu caused the ground to burst into flames, further increasing his power.) Everyone was knocked off their feet. Some found their footing, others were thrown into flammable debri.

Naruto bit his thumb until it bled. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A giant frog appeared right in front of Naruto.

"What do you want child?" It asked a little annoyed.

"Take this sucker down!" Naruto said pointing at Hizazel, who looked as though he didn't care about the giant frog.

"Are you serious? Call me when I need to take down something more serious." The frog said, then disappeared.

"What! Come back!" Naruto said with anime tears.

Hizazel, with a look of being lost, recovered and sent a wave of blue fire at them. It hit Naruto square in the back, and he fell. When Hizazel walked up to him, he saw him smiling.

_"What is so funny?"_

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

_"What!"_

Neji ran at Hizazal.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hizazel hit the ground, then rose again, his fire a dim orange. At that moment, Kakashi came up behind him with lightning blade as Sasuke came from the side with Chidori. The combined thrusts caused Hizazel to glow for a minute. His eyes went dim and then his body exploded with a force that sent everyone flying. Where his body just was there was an orange, yellow, red orb floating in the air.


End file.
